Cuando florezcan los cerezos
by Yasumy
Summary: Una princesa y una guerrera; ambas unidas por el destino, el dolor y el amor. - Jurina x Mayuyu- AKB48 -
1. Prólogo

**Cuando florezcan los cerezos**

_En esta historia utilizaré un lenguaje un poco "agresivo", puede contener escenas de violencia y sexo descontrolado -ok, eso tal vez esté un poco controlado jajajajshkjhsdf-_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Elidon, era un reino donde la paz se había mantenido durante mucho tiempo gracias a la familia real; los Akimoto, habían reinado esas tierras de generación en generación hasta que una desgracia azotó aquel pequeño pero productivo pedazo de tierra.

La familia real, quienes acostumbraban a salir de paseo en su carruaje para visitar a los pobladores, había sido víctima de una banda de forajidos. El Rey y la Reina fueron encontrados muertos junto con su guardia real. La princesa, de apenas unos meses de nacida, se encontraba desaparecida.

En una habitación del Castillo de los Akimoto, dos hombres discutían fervientemente sobre un tema que nadie más debería escuchar, y que gracias a las gruesas paredes de roca comprimida hacían más fácil aquella labor.

-P…probablemente los lobos que hay en la zona la hayan devorado, mi señor, no debemos preocuparnos por ella. Me he encargado personalmente de la búsqueda... aunque es muy difícil seguir algún tipo de rastro por la endemoniada lluvia que está cayendo…-Decía apresuradamente un hombre de mediana edad con un horrendo y prominente lunar en la punta de la nariz.

-No quiero que me vengas con cuentos, necesito que encuentren señales del cuerpo de esa mocosa. Sabes muy bien que el Parlamento no estará satisfecho hasta que encontremos aunque sea una pista. Haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero consíguelo hoy. ¡Destripa a cada lobo que se encuentres en el camino si es necesario! Para mañana quiero ser llamado "Rey Watanabe" y no "Señor o Comandante"-Le dijo un hombre alto de mirada aterradora, mientras observaba caer la lluvia por la ventana de aquella habitación.

-Si mi Señor, en unas horas le tendré noticias. Siempre es un placer servirle…-el hombre de la verruga salió de la habitación.

Aquel hombre alto comenzó a hablar para sí mismo, muy seguro y prepotente.

-Al fin me he librado de ti, maldita escoria. No eras más que un estorbo para este reino. No querías darte cuenta de las riquezas que existen bajo esas montañas, podíamos haberlas explotado juntos pues al fin y al cabo fue mi descubrimiento. Pero eras tan ciego, tan idiota_…"Las personas no son herramientas Watanabe San"_ me dijiste con esa estúpida sonrisa que te caracterizaba.- lanzó un golpe a aquella pared de roca maciza, la sangre comenzó a brotar de sus nudillos- ¡No quería llegar a esto, pero me obligaste! Si no te hubieras dejado influenciar por tu estúpida esposa aún seguirías vivo…

Se alejó de la ventana para envolverse la herida de la mano. Después de un rato sentado viendo hacia la nada, siguió con su monólogo.

-Poco a poco la familia Akimoto fue desapareciendo: enfermedades, accidentes, crimines pasionales, entre otras cosas…muy lamentable. Debes estar agradecido de que me haya gustado tu prima o ya estaría igual de muerta. ¡A tu salud, mejor amigo….descansa en paz y púdrete en el infierno!–Se sirvió vino en una copa de plata y sorbió lentamente, disfrutándolo.- Ahora mis hijas serán las verdaderas princesas que este reino necesita, no la bastarda esa que tuviste con aquella campesina a la cual proclamaste como tu esposa.

Se quedó mirando hacia la nada nuevamente mientras se servía otra copa de vino. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, lágrimas llenas de odio, rencor, vanidad…pero ni una sola gota de arrepentimiento. Unos golpecitos a la puerta de madera gruesa lo hicieron regresar al mundo.

-Adelante…-dijo con voz gruesa. Una mujer hermosa de piel blanca y cabello negro como la noche, entró a la habitación con una bebé recién nacida en brazos.

-Tu tercera hija ha venido a visitarte…las mellizas están dormidas. -sonrió la hermosa mujer.

-Mi pequeña Mayu, justo lo que necesitaba para poder olvidarme un rato de tan terrible tragedia- el hombre se acercó a la mujer y tomó a la bebé en brazos.

-No puedo creer que haya gente tan malvada en este mundo… mi primo era el hombre más sabio y amable de este mundo, después de ti, claro está.- dijo la mujer cruzando los brazos y con una mirada llena de verdadero dolor. El hombre le dio la espalda y habló directamente con la pequeña que cargaba.

-Pero papá se encargará de que nada malo les pase… papá seguirá con legado de tu padrino ¿No es cierto mi Mayu chan? Sii, papá las protegerá, será el nuevo Rey y no dejará que el pueblo olvide a glorioso Rey Akimoto…

-Eres tan bueno…-la mujer lo abrazó por detrás y comenzó a sollozar. El hombre giró los ojos y siguió dándole cariños a la pequeña que lo veía con unos profundos ojos negros.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en una pequeña choza, una anciana atizaba el fuego de la pequeña hoguera donde calentaba una sopa de verduras, afuera llovía con mucha fuerza. La puerta se abrió de golpe.

-¡Cariño! Ya me estaba preocupando… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo la anciana al cerciorarse de que era su marido.

-¡Calla mujer, ayúdame! Tenemos compañía… -el anciano puso una canasta grande y pesada en la mesa de madera vieja y desgastada. Al desenvolverla, un hermoso bebé apareció frente a los ojos de la pareja, rodeada de verduras de huerto y plantas aromáticas.

-Por los Dioses ¿De dónde lo sacaste viejo idiota?- la mujer se apresuró a sacarlo de la canasta y llevarlo a un lugar más calientito.

-Me lo encontré en el bosque mientras recogía las plantas que me pediste para las medicinas… creo que el señor de los bosques escuchó nuestras súplicas después de tantos años. Tarde pero seguro…así trabaja el señor.- se rió aquel anciano, la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-¿Haz enloquecido? Los bebés no aparecen mágicamente…de seguro sus padres deben de estar buscándolo.

-No, no… te lo juro mujer. Estaba metido bajo unas raíces de un árbol… te digo mujer, es cosa de magia. Los dioses nos han escuchado…por favor, si nadie lo reclama…quedémonoslo.

La mujer se quedó pensativa mientras le quitaba las ropas mojadas a la creatura que tenía tendida en la modesta cama.

-Siempre quise una niña…-dijo la anciana con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tendremos que pedírsela a los Dioses, sólo espero que no tarden otros 50 años en cumplirlo.

-No seas idiota…ven a ver…

-¿Qué es mujer?... ¡Oh!... ¡Es niña!- dijo el anciano tapándose los ojos.

-Está bien, nos la quedaremos…-enrolló a la pequeña en una sábana limpia y la abrazó, el anciano se unió a la estampa.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?...

-Jurina…

-¿He? ¿Jurina?... me gusta… Jurina será. Nuestra pequeña Jurina…- la bebé abrió los ojos somnolientos y sonrió levemente.

-¡Sonrió! ¡Le gusta su nombre!

-Pues claro que le gusta, yo se lo puse…

-Mejor dámela y sírveme de comer que estoy muerto…

-Con razón apestas…

-¿Dijiste algo mujer?

-Nada cariño…toma, cuída a Jurina.-la anciana le dejó a la bebé en brazos y fue a servirle su comida.

-Diremos que somos sus abuelos… Nadie nos conoce tanto como para enterarse de que no hemos tenido hijos.

-Me parece bien… fingiremos que sus padres nos la dejaron y que nunca regresaron por ella…

-Es nuestra bendición y tenemos que cuidarla. –el anciano le besó la frente a la pequeña quien nuevamente quedó dormida.

* * *

En el bosque, unos soldados continuaban con la búsqueda.

-¡Señor! ¡Encontramos algo!-gritó un soldado desde un extremo. El viejo de la verruga en la cara se apresuró a llegar al lugar desde donde gritaron.

-¿Qué pasa, es la niña?

-No señor, pero creo que no vamos a encontrarla nunca…-el soldado le enseñó la cuna real destruida y con marcas de colmillos en ella. Un guardia parecía haberla estado protegiendo, pero su rostro y parte de su cuerpo parecía estar carcomido por los lobos.

-Vaya, así que intentaste protegerla…-intentó disimular una sonrisa- Como siempre, los guardias imperiales siempre fueron muy leales al Rey Akimoto. Es una lástima que todos ellos hayan muerto en el combate y este pobre, comido mientras intentaba alejar a la pequeña de los malhechores. Una pena. ¡Levanten el cuerpo! ¡Lo vamos a tratar como a un héroe que dio su vida por proteger a su amada princesa!- varios soldados se quitaron los cascos y tras un breve momento de silencio, siguieron con lo que estaban haciendo.

"El señor estará muy feliz. Gracias al Dios del Bosque logramos nuestro cometido… los lobos carniceros se han comido a la pobre e indefensa princesa Tomoyo, los señores del Parlamento nombrarán al comandante como Rey y yo…ganaré mucho dinero y viviré como merezco, casi como un Rey" se comenzó a reír para sus adentros mientras emprendía su viaje de regreso al Castillo.


	2. Princesa Hada

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Princesa Hada**_

* * *

Pasaron 8 años desde aquella tragedia en los bosques. El pueblo lloró a sus reyes varios meses y el luto aún se siente en algunos sectores del reino, sobre todo la región pobre de los mineros que se encontraba a orillas de las montañas.

El nuevo Rey tardó semanas en proclamar el trono como suyo. Los señores del Parlamento real no estaban muy de acuerdo al principio, pero al fin y al cabo, sus hijas llevaban aunque sea una pequeña parte de la sangre real. A pesar de que sabían que el "Comandante Watanabe" era un hombre ambicioso, también estaban conscientes del grande y noble corazón que poseía, o al menos eso era lo que les había hecho creer durante tantos años.

La nueva familia real seguía con la tradición de los antiguos reyes, con respecto a las salidas que hacían a las aldeas. Sin embargo, hoy era uno de los días más odiados por él y sus hijas…

-¿Por qué tenemos que ir a ver a esos muertos de hambre?- refunfuñó una pequeña de unos 10 años jalándole la ropa a su padre.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Apestan! Ya no quiero ir nunca más…-otra niña de la misma edad se colgó de su cuello.

-Miyuki, Yuki…dejen de molestar a su padre…-Suspiró la madre de las niñas frotándose las sienes con la yema de los dedos.

-Tenemos que ir…al menos hasta que esté terminada la construcción del nuevo castillo…-El Rey Watanabe les dedicó una sonrisa a sus pequeñas.- Acuérdense, si mantenemos al pueblo feliz, trabajaran el doble de duro para su papi y entonces, ustedes tendrán sólo lo mejor.

-Pero apestan…y algunos no tienen dientes…

-Aparte están flacos y sus huesos dan asco.

-Niñas por favor, sean amables. Por favor guarden silencio, a mami le duele la cabeza.-suplicaba la madre.

-Pero mamá…

-¡Silencio! ¿No pueden callarse un rato? –les recriminó la más pequeña de las hermanas sin quitar la vista de la ventanilla de la carroza. Las niñas torcieron los labios y se calmaron momentáneamente. El padre sonrió mordazmente y siguió revisando el mapa que tenía en las manos.

-¡Mooh! Mayu chan, a veces eres muy aterradora…-Dijo la pequeña Miyuki después de haber estado un buen rato callada. Mayu le dedicó una mirada.- ¡Hora de la siesta! –Gritó y se aferró al brazo de su melliza cerrando los ojos.

-Ya llegamos…-dijo Mayu con un brillo en los ojos- es tan…hermoso…

-¿Qué es? ¡Déjanos ver!-Las mellizas se amontonaron en la ventanilla, aplastando a la pequeña.

-¡Mira los cerezos! ¡Son tan bonitos!-gritó Miyuki.

-¡Papi, papi! ¡¿Podemos tomar la comida bajo los cerezos?! ¡Por favor!-suplicó Yuki.

-Umm…no sé… tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.-dijo el hombre rascándose la barba.

-Padre…por favor…-dijo la pequeña Mayu empujando a sus hermanas, dedicándole una mirada suplicante. La pequeña sabía que no podía negarse a esa mirada, siempre funcionaba.

-Muy bien…ustedes ganan. Hoy comeremos bajo los cerezos…

La alegría y el júbilo se desbordaron dentro del carruaje.

* * *

-¡Apúrate Jurina, eres muy lenta!- gritó una pequeña mientras corría con una canasta en la cabeza.

-¡Espérame Sae chan! ¡Mi zapato se rompió!-la niña con cabello alborotado se detuvo y esperó a la más pequeña.

-¿Otra vez? Deberías decirles a tus abuelos que necesitas otros… Mi papá hace los mejores zapatos y estoy segura que él te haría unos casi tan bonitos como los míos.

-Si…les voy a decir…gracias Sae chan…- Dijo Jurina agachando la mirada y asentando su canasta para intentar componer sus roídos zapatos "Creo que ni siquiera han podido pagar estos. Soy muy descuidada" suspiró.

-Se te rompen rápido porque te la pasas jugando en las montañas, el terreno ahí es muy pedregoso, deberías jugar menos ahí. Además es muy peligroso.-Una pequeñita se bajó de un árbol.

-¡Sayanee! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!-gritó Sae.

-No creo que alguien muriera de un susto…

-¡Aburrido! Siempre que hablas es como escuchar al abuelo de Jurina contar una historia…-Sae fingió roncar.

-¡OIII! Eso de mi abuelo…ummm…tienes razón…-se rió Jurina.

-¡Mooh…bakas! ¡Sólo por eso no les daré huevos de paloma!

-¡No hablaba en serio! ¡dame, dame!-sollozó Jurina.-Te traje unas cuantas verduras…

-Oigan, yo también quiero… ¡Mooh no me ignoren!

-¡Jurinaaa!-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-Es mi abuelita…tomen, esta es su parte del botín…-dijo la pequeña repartiendo todo a partes iguales- Nos vemos mañana… esta vez tienes que ir con nosotras Sayanee, es muy divertido.

-Sí, deberías venir…estoy segura que las cosas serían más fáciles si durmieras a los guardias con tus historias.

-¡Oiii! No, saben que no estoy de acuerdo con esto que hacen… prefiero quedarme a recoger frutos o algo donde no ponga mi joven vida en peligro, además…

-¡Aburrido!- gritó Sae nuevamente provocando la carcajada en Jurina.- Además no veo que te quejes tanto cuando traemos estos tesoros con nosotras.

-L…lo pensaré…

-No te preocupes Sayanee chan… nosotras estaremos protegiéndote- Jurina le dedicó una sonrisa.

-E…está bien. Iré con ustedes… ¡Oye, soy mayor que tú! No deberías llamar a todos con el "chan", deberías seguir las reglas para usar los…

-¡Corre Jurina, huye antes que te derrita el cerebro…yo la detengo!-Sae le tapaba la boca a Sayanee dramáticamente.

-Son unas tontas… ¡nos vemos mañana!- Jurina corrió hacia su hogar.

* * *

La choza de la familia Matsui se veía un poco desgastada, quizá hasta un poco ladeada, pero a Jurina le encantaba. Estaban alejados de la aldea, casi pegados al bosque, por lo que siempre tenía que atravesar unas veredas hasta llegar ahí. Su abuela era curandera y su abuelo era un ex minero ahora dedicado a las labores de recolección de plantas medicinales para su mujer.

Su abuelita estaba afuera viendo al techo de la choza.

-Ya llegué…a salvo…-Le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Jurina, sabes que me preocupa que te vayas sin avisar. Eres muy joven para andar sola por ahí…-la anciana dirigió la mirada hacia la pequeña.

-No estaba sola, Sae chan y yo fuimos a buscar los vegetales de nuestra hortaliza secreta…

-¡Vaya, no sabes el consuelo que me da saber que una niña de 11 años acompañe a una de 8 en medio de quien sabe donde dentro de los bosques!

-¡Abuelita! Eres la reina del drama…

-Tu abuelita fue una gran artista en su juventud…-una voz se escuchó desde arriba del tejado.

-¿El abuelo está en el techo?

-Si…ese viejo loco quiere componer la gotera…

-¡Abuelito te vas a romper la cadera!

-¿La cadera? ¡ha! Esa parte de su cuerpo de por sí ya no le funciona.

-¿Qué dijiste mujer?- el señor Matsui asomó su cabeza canosa.

-¡Algo de que ya no te funciona…! No entendí abuelita…el abuelo todavía puede caminar muy bien…

-Hay hijita… todavía te falta crecer un poco más para que puedas entender nuestras conversaciones…-la anciana le dio unos golpecitos cariñosos a la cabeza de la pequeña confundida- mejor vamos a preparar la comida, ¿Qué nos trajiste hoy?...

-Unas cuantas verduras y huevos de paloma… ¡Oh si, también encontramos una planta muy rara…mira…!-las mujeres entraron a la casa.

-Oigan, creo que necesito ayuda aquí… ¿Mujer?... ¿Jurina?...-intentó bajarse cuando algo le tronó en su espalda- creo que me rompí un músculo que no sabía que tenía… mejor llamen al ejército imperial para bajarme… ¿A DONDE FUERON?

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la pequeña aldea, Sae y Sayanee caminaban para ir a su casa cuando el sonido de una carroza las sorprendió. Los habitantes salieron de sus casas para recibirla entre gritos y aplausos.

-¿Son los reyes? ¡WOW!-se asombró Sae al ver pasar a lo lejos la carroza dorada.

-No entiendo porque tanto alboroto. Sólo vienen a saludar, no es como si nos dieran algo…mi padre dice que si tanto se preocuparan por nosotros, el Rey debería cerrar la mina… ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Te imaginas como sería vivir en un castillo? Mi sueño es llegar a ser la mejor zapatera del reino y que los reyes y las princesas compren mis zapatos…-dijo Sae con chispas en los ojos.

-¿Ese es tu sueño?

-¡Claro! ¿Tú no tienes sueños?

-Cla…claro que sí… quisiera ser una científica como mi padre.-Dijo Sayanee ruborizándose.

-¿Científica? ¿Si sabes lo que dicen de tu padre?

-Que está loco… lo sé, pero en realidad es muy inteligente. Si supieras todo lo que me ha enseñado…

-¡ABURRIDO! Mejor vamos a llevar estas cosas a nuestras casas ¡muero de hambre! Y después vamos a vigilar el carruaje real…

-¡¿HEE?! ¡De ninguna manera…! Ve con Jurina.

-¿Estás loca? Jurina vive muy lejos. Toma esto como tu primera lección…

-No estoy segura…

-Jurina va a estar muy impresionada, estoy segura que se pondría muy feliz cuando se entere que has pasado tu primera prueba. –Sae sonrió maliciosamente.

Sabía que Sayanee admiraba mucho a Jurina, ¿la razón? Jurina le estaba enseñando a reconocer las plantas medicinales de la región y al parecer veía en ella a una digna candidata para unirse a ella y a su padre como científicos.

-¡Lo haré!- dijo decidida.

-¡Muy bien! Nos vemos después de la comida… pasaré por ti así que come rápido…

-¡Anotado!

El carruaje de la familia real se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un pequeño teatro al aire libre, creado exclusivamente para cuando llegara la realeza. Casi todos los pobladores se reunieron ahí vitoreando las palabras de su Rey.

En medio del teatro había una tarima donde el Rey Watanabe estaba de pie saludando y sonriendo, mientras que a su lado derecho estaba su mujer y sus hijas vestidas elegantemente. A su lado izquierdo, el súbdito mas "fiel" que tenía…

-Tanaka San, ven un momento por favor…

-Sí, su majestad… ¿Qué necesita?-dijo el hombre de la verruga haciéndole muchas reverencias.

-Necesito que arregles un lugar para que mis hijas y yo comamos… tiene que ser un lugar alejado y donde haya cerezos.

-En seguida su majestad, cuente conmigo…-seguía con sus reverencias. Salió del escenario y se dirigió a hacer su mandado.

Mientras tanto, el Rey seguía con su discurso.

-Es grato ver como esta "encantadora" aldea ha prosperado, seguramente gracias a la cantidad de empleos que les he proporcionado gracias a la mina.

-¡Disculpe, su majestad!-alguien en el público levantó la mano. El Rey hizo una cara de disgusto por ser interrumpido.-La mina no es más que un peligro para esta aldea. Muchos hombres y mujeres han muerto enterrados… "los explosivos" que usan…

-¿"Explosivos"?-de repente esa palabra llamó la atención del Rey, los mineros le llamaban "los truenos" pues creían que esas cosas que explotaban eran regalos de los Dioses para el Rey y así poder hacerles el trabajo más fácil.- ¿Cómo te llamas? ¡Acércate!

Un hombre con unos aparatos raros en la cabeza se acercó tímidamente.

-Mi nombre es Yamamoto Tsubasa, su majestad.

-¡No le haga caso alteza! ¡Está loco! ¡Es un pobre hombre enfermo!-se escucharon varios gritos y risas entre el público.

-No, su señoría…me considero un hombre hambriento de conocimientos. Soy un científico…

-Un científico ¿he? Vaya, muy interesante. ¿Qué es lo que hace un "científico" exactamente?

-Estudio lo que nos rodea, observo los "fenómenos de la naturaleza" e intento usarlos para beneficio de los pobladores…

-¡Está loco! ¡Debería estar trabajando en la mina! ¡Es un poco hombre! ¡Solamente no quiere trabajar!-se escucharon murmullos y Tsubasa sólo agachó la mirada.

-Veo que eres un hombre muy inteligente… me gustaría saber más de lo que "observas", así que…acompáñame.- se bajó de la tarima y le dijo a su mujer que tardaría, sin embargo ellas podían ir a comer.

* * *

Más tarde, las jóvenes princesas habían terminado de merendar y ahora jugaban con los pétalos caídos de los cerezos. Varios guardias rodeaban la zona.

-Niñas, no se vayan a alejar mucho…no tarda en llegar su padre.-les advirtió la bella dama.

-Si madre…-respondieron las tres girando los ojos.

Se alejaron un poco más dando brinquitos y cantando, un guardia las seguía desde una distancia prudente.

-¡Tengo una idea!-gritó Miyuki emocionada. Sus hermanas la miraron confusas.

-Seguramente será una estupidez tuya como siempre Miyuki…-se rió Yuki.

-¡Oye!... pues esta vez es diferente. ¡Juguemos a las escondidas!-las chicas la miraron sospechosamente- ¡Oh, vamos chicas! Jugarlo en el Castillo ya aburre, ya nos sabemos todos los escondites. En cambio aquí… ¡miren cuanto espacio!

-¡Muy bien! ¡Juguemos, pero tu empiezas a contar!-ordenó Yuki.

-¿YO?

-Sí, la idea es tuya así que serás la primera.

-Muy bien… las voy a encontrar rápidamente- se pegó a un árbol y comenzó a contar.

Las otras niñas salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones.

La princesa Mayuyu corría tan rápido como sus pequeñas zapatillas se lo permitían, pero el terreno no era propicio para andar corriendo así que fue casi inevitable que se cayera al tropear con una raíz suelta. Su vestido se rasgó y se ensució con musgo, mientras que sus zapatillas quedaron arruinadas.

Comenzó a sollozar, no por el dolor de su rodilla raspada, si no que le preocupaba más el verse "horrible". Estaba maldiciendo a Miyuki mentalmente, cuando una hermosa melodía llamó su atención.

-Una flauta…-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos escuchando aquel maravilloso sonido. La melodía la transportó a un prado lleno de flores, el cielo azul sin una sola nube y un cerezo enorme justo a la mitad de aquel hermoso prado. A lo lejos pudo ver una silueta de alguien recostado bajo aquel bello cerezo. El sonido se detuvo causando que aquel hermoso mundo desapareciera. Mayu abrió los ojos irritada, quería seguir escuchando aquella melodía.

La pequeña se levantó y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde creía haber escuchado que provenía. La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo, se escuchaba más cercana. La princesa apresuró el paso.

Seguía el ritmo de la melodía, hasta llegar a un pedazo de terreno donde no había árboles alrededor. Al parecer era un pequeño huerto de algún tipo de plantas aromáticas. La música se detuvo otra vez, justo enfrente de ella había una pequeña mirándola con los ojos y boca completamente abiertos.

-¿Invoqué a un hada?-se dijo la pequeña a sí misma.

-¿Perdón?- la princesa miro a su alrededor confundida- ¿Un hada?

-¡HABLA! ¡El hada me está hablando!-volvió a hablar consigo mismo aquella rara pequeña.

-Disculpa, pero no soy un hada... ¡Soy la prin…!-Mayu detuvo sus palabras, recordó las palabras de su padre "Cuando estén con desconocidos, NUNCA digan que son princesas… hay personas malas en este mundo"…-Soy la princesa Hada… no cualquier hada.

-¡Oh vaya! Una princesa Hada… -la pequeña se acercó rápidamente pero Mayu la detuvo.

-¡Alto! Antes de acercarte a una princesa Hada, debes decirle tu nombre.

-Mi nombre es Matsui Jurina, su majestad…-la pequeña le sonrió y le dedicó una reverencia.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Mayu…yu…

-Mayuyu, es un bello nombre… ¡casi tan lindo como usted!- exclamó Jurina acercándose.

-¡Espera! ¡No te acerques!- Mayu retrocedió.

-Tranquila, sólo quiero asegurarme que no estés muy lastimada…-Jurina se agachó frente a ella y le alzó un poco el vestido. Al parecer la sangre de la rodilla había traspasado la tela. Jurina observó la herida y obligó a que Mayu se sentara mientras ella iba a buscar unas plantas del huerto.

Mayu la miraba extrañada, la pequeña iba de surco en surco arrancando hojas de diferentes tipos de plantas. Hubo algo que llamó su atención, a un lado de su ropa desgastada, la pequeña tenía atada una flauta "¿Ella era la que estaba tocando?" pensó, justo cuando iba a preguntarle la pequeña se sentó frente a ella dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que Mayu encontraba ligeramente "encantadoras".

-No te muevas, al principio va a arder un poco, pero después se curará sin dejar marca.- Jurina apretujó las hojas entre sus manos, mezclándolas con un poco de agua de su jícara. Inmediatamente colocó aquella masa en la herida. Mayu apretó los labios y cerró los ojos.

-Arde mucho…

-Te dije que ardería un poco…

-¿Un poco? ¡Siento que mi herida está en llamas!

-No seas dramática… justo ahora me recordaste a mi abuelita.- Jurina se rió. La pequeña rasgó un pedazo del hermoso vestido de la princesa y lo usó para enrollar la herida.

-¿Por qué no te arrancaste tu ropa? No sabes cuánto me gustaba este vestido.

-Eres una exagerada, tienes mucha tela ahí…tanto que podría hacerme dos o tres ropas –la pequeña alborotó la absurda cantidad de tela que tenia la parte de abajo del vestido, Jurina se volvió a reír causando que Mayu también riera.

-¿Tocas la flauta?-preguntó Mayu.

-Un poco, suelo venir aquí a tocarle algo a mis plantas, Yamamoto Sama dice que las plantas tienen vida y la música las alegra, eso ayuda a que sus propiedades medicinales sean diez veces más efectivas. Además son un público muy callado y eso me gusta- la pequeña se encogió de hombros, ligeramente apenada- Por favor, no pienses que estoy loca…

-Loca no… eres más bien… interesante.-las dos sonrieron- ¿Podrías tocar algo para mí?-Mayu le dedicó una sonrisa cálida. La primera sonrisa sincera que Mayu le daba a alguien que no fuera su familia.

-Bien, pero no esperes mucho…-la pequeña sonrió, iba a comenzar a tocar cuando un grito la detuvo.

"¡PRINCESA!"

Mayu se sobresaltó, era la voz de uno de los guardias de su padre. Había olvidado por completo donde estaba.

-Me tengo que ir… me están buscando.-Dijo la princesa poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te volveré a ver?-Dijo Jurina poniendo una carita de perrito. Mayu sonrió.

-Tal vez, cuando florezcan los cerezos nuevamente…

-¿Me lo prometes? –Jurina la tomó de la mano. Un nuevo grito hizo que saltaran.

-Sí, te lo prometo Jurina…

Dicho eso la pequeña princesita salió corriendo por donde vino.


	3. Lazos

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**Lazos**_

"

"_¡PRINCESA!"_

_Mayu se sobresaltó, era la voz de uno de los guardias de su padre. Había olvidado por completo donde estaba. _

_-Me tengo que ir… me están buscando.-Dijo la princesa poniéndose de pie._

_-¿Te volveré a ver?-Dijo Jurina poniendo una carita de perrito. Mayu sonrió._

_-Tal vez, cuando florezcan los cerezos nuevamente…_

_-¿Me lo prometes? –Jurina la tomó de la mano. Un nuevo grito hizo que saltaran._

_-Sí, te lo prometo Jurina…_

_Dicho eso la pequeña princesita salió corriendo por donde vino._

"

-¡Fue increíble! ¡Es la hada más hermosa que he visto!-Dijo Jurina mientras se colgaba del cuello de su amiga Sae.- Ese día fue el más genial de mi vida…

-No creo que haya sido un hada… dijiste que no tenía alas ¿No es cierto? Según los libros que tiene mi padre todas las hadas deben tener alas.-dijo Sayanee muy segura de sus palabras logrando que Jurina inflara los cachetes.

-Es cierto, eso hasta yo lo sé Jurina. Además era un poco más alta que tú…las hadas deberían ser muy pequeñitas.- Sae apoyó a la otra pequeña por primera vez en su vida.

-Es que Mayuyu no es un hada cualquiera, tontas… ¡Es una PRINCESA HADA!- dijo Jurina sonriendo victoriosa.

-¡Ohhh!- cantaron en coro las dos ingenuas.

- Eso cambia las cosas… Aunque sigo sin entender porque sigues repitiendo esa historia una y otra vez… ¡ya paso una semana!-Sae se rascó la cabeza.

-¡Shhhh! Silencio, ya llegaron esos dos idiotas…-las pequeñas se encubrieron detrás de una roca lo suficientemente grande para esconderlas.

-_"La misión del día era simple: "Tomar un poco de los que tienen mucho, para dárselo a los que tienen poco", en este caso a sus familias. Habían ido a "saquear" la despensa de la guardia imperial que protegía la mina desde hace dos años. Muchos pensarían que fue Sae la que inicio estas locas aventuras, dado que es la mayor, pero no era así._

_Desde que pudo caminar, la pequeña Jurina ha sido una maquinita de problemas. Sus "abuelos" no podían perderla de vista mucho tiempo o la pequeña terminaba saltando del techo, molestando a los enfermos que iban a consultar con su abuela. Varias veces llegó a envenenar a los pacientes intentando ayudar._

_Cuando cumplió 5 años, su abuelo decidió darle un pasatiempo: la flauta. Podía pasar horas y horas sonando aquel instrumento, lo que casi vuelve loca a su abuela. Entonces un día "su salvador" llegó a consultar: Yamamoto Tsubasa, aquél excéntrico personaje que había llegado unas semanas antes al pueblo entró desesperado a aquella choza. Su pequeña hija Sayanee había sido mordida por un animal salvaje un día antes y según él había curado la herida con "remedios científicos" pero por alguna extraña razón la lesión parecía no curar y la pequeña hervía en fiebre._

_Mientras la abuela hacía lo suyo con la pequeña, Jurina observaba cuidadosamente a aquel hombre. Le hacía preguntas que incomodarían a cualquiera, pero ese espécimen humano parecía tener una respuesta para todas aquellas cuestiones. No era de sorprender que Jurina visitara después a aquel hombre y a su hija con mucha frecuencia. Pronto Jurina y Sayanee fueron capaces de moverse entre el bosque gracias a su abuelo y al señor Yamamoto, quienes pasaban estudiando y recolectando las plantas de la región. _

_Con el tiempo, la pequeña hija del carpintero, Miyasawa Sae quien era amiga de Jurina desde el principio, se unió a sus aventuras por los bosques. Al principio Sae era una cobarde llorona, pero era algo normal para quien nunca había dejado el taller de zapatos de su padre. Poco a poco se fue haciendo más valiente e insensata al grado de convertirse en la mano derecha de Jurina en cuanto a las fechorías, Sayanee era el cerebro de aquel trío de pequeñitas que siempre daba problemas a media aldea y siempre les salvaba el trasero..."-_susurró increíblemente rápido la pequeña Sayanee.

-¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?...-gritó Sae en forma de susurro totalmente desesperada, mientras abrazaba y le tapaba la boca a Jurina para que no se carcajeara.

-Lo siento, estaba nerviosa…-Sayanee observaba a los guardias reír a los lejos, las manos le sudaban. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces como saliendo de un trance y miró a Jurina - …listo, ya sé que tenemos que hacer.

Jurina se zafó del abrazo de Sae y las dos se colocaron en posición para escuchar el plan del cerebro más perverso de la aldea, aunque esta última lo negara.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Castillo…el carruaje real acababa de llegar de tan exhaustivo viaje.

-¡SIIIII! ¡Gracias Dios de la misericordia por hacer caso a nuestras plegarias!- dijo Yuki tirando sus pequeñas zapatillas en una esquina de la habitación que compartía con sus hermanas.

-¡Mi hermoso espejo!-gritó Miyuki -¡Necesito darme un baño en el manantial!

-¡Excelente idea, vamos! ¿Vienes con nosotras pordiosera? –las dos mellizas rieron al mismo tiempo burlándose de la pequeña Mayu. Le habían dado ese apodo gracias a la forma en que la encontraron el día que se perdió en el bosque, con sus ropas desgarradas, sin zapatillas y el vestido lleno de lodo.

-Sigan riéndose… pero esperen las consecuencias.-les lanzó una mirada más fría que el hielo. Las mellizas salieron corriendo de la habitación.

-Niñas por favor, no corran…-dijo la madre intentando mantener el equilibro después de casi ser atropellada por las pequeñas.- ¿Siguen de groseras con ese apodo tan feo? Voy a hablar con ellas.

-No madre, puedo arreglar este problema sola.

-Cariño… ahora bien. Ya que estamos solas ¿Me vas a decir quién te ayudó?-le acarició la cabeza.

-N…nadie me ayudó. Como ya te dije antes: me caí y me tomé unas plantas que estaban ahí cerca.

-Vaya, pues esas yerbas que encontraste "por casualidad" si que fueron efectivas…la herida está completamente curada. Cariño, creo que tienes un verdadero "don" para sanar… ¿Debería decirle a tu padre para que te mande a una tutora? Sería muy lindo que aprendieras a sanar personas…-la madre sonrió levantando la ceja.

-T…tal vez algún hada me ayudó…-Mayu bajó la cabeza. Odiaba la sangre, no la resistía…aún no podía entender cómo fue que actuó tan maduramente frente a Jurina.

-¡Oh, un hada!... sigue contándome.

-Pues, tal vez esa hada me mostrara que plantas agarrar…-su madre la miró acusadoramente- o tal vez esa hada me ayudó y yo no hice nada.

-Mejor… recuerda que mentir es malo.

-¿Entonces si me crees que fue un hada?

-Claro que sí cariño… yo tengo tres hermosas hadas como hijas.-la madre le guiñó- vamos a tomar un baño juntas y seguimos platicando de esa hada heroica que salvó a mi princesa.-le dio un beso en la frente.

-Madre…basta…-la pequeña Mayu se limpió el beso y avanzó más rápido dejando atrás a su risueña mamá.

En una parte alejada del castillo, una nueva discusión se llevaba a cabo entre un furioso hombre verruga y el Rey.

-¡Pero Majestad! ¡Ese hombre es un peligro! ¿Cuánto tiempo no debe de haber estado metiendo las narices en la mina? ¿Y si todo lo que sabe lo llegan a saber por nuestros enemigos? ¡Hay que eliminarlo!

-Silencio Tanaka san…

-¡Pero Majestad! ¿No usted era el más preocupado por lo que le escuchó decir a ese hombre? ¡Usted fue el que me ordenó…!

-¡SILENCIO TANAKA SAN!- el Rey le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que casi le tira la verruga de la cara a aquel hombre.- Sabes que no me gusta que me interrumpan…

-L…lo siento su Majestad…

-Como te iba diciendo… dentro de un mes regresarás a visitar a nuestro amigo Yamamoto y le ofrecerás el doble de mi primera oferta.

El hombre de la verruga suspiró profundamente y asintió.

-En dado caso de que vuelva a negarse a mi palabra, entonces tendrás que buscar una manera sutil de hacer que acepte ¿entendido?

-Sí, su Majestad.

-Es una persona inteligente pero muy terca y orgullosa… intenta por favor no hacer una estupidez como la última vez. No quiero que se anden difundiendo esos chismes sobre mi persona.

-Sí, su Majestad…no volverá a suceder algo parecido. Le doy mi palabra.

-Muy bien, ahora puedes irte…

-Gracias su Majestad, creo que me tomaré el resto del día descansando…fue un viaje muy largo.

-Tanaka San…

-¿Si Majestad?

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-L…lo siento su Majestad, con su permiso…-el hombre verruga salió rápidamente de la habitación. En el camino a su cuarto iba soltando improperios hacia "su Majestad".

* * *

Más tarde, tres niñas iban saltando y corriendo hacia la casa del "Loco Yamamoto" con un enorme botín en sus canastas.

-¡Padre… ya llegamos!-Entró Sayanee sonriendo y mostrando la canasta.

Un hombre con unos aparatos extraños en la cabeza les sonrió a las tres pequeñas, en la vivienda también estaba el abuelito de Jurina y el padre de Sae.

-¡Hey! Ya era hora…nos estábamos empezando a preocupar…-dijo aquel hombre de mirada triste.

-Habla por ti mismo Yamamoto… mi pequeña Sae es la más valiente del reino.

-¡Por favor Miyasawa! Tú hija no se compara en nada con Jurina, mi bebé podría enfrentarse a un troll desarmada y aún así ganaría. Como aquella vez en que recorrí el desierto sin una gota de agua en mi jícara, debieron ver como luché con el monstruo que habitaba esas tierras…

-¡ABURRIDO!- gritó el señor Miyasawa haciendo que todos rieran.

-Muy bien, mejor vamos a escuchar las aventuras de los jóvenes. ¡JUMP!- dijo el venerable inflando las mejillas. Jurina lo abrazó.

-Abuelito, fue genial…debiste vernos en acción. Cada día somos más rápidas. Sae se ha vuelto una experta improvisando con las herramientas y Sayanee siempre tiene todo bajo control.

-¡Buuu! Aunque sigue sin atreverse a entrar a la bodega. Se la pasa afuera esperándonos.- Sae torció los labios alzando una ceja.

-Sae, entiende que no todo es fuerza bruta… además Sayanee tiene vista de águila y mide los tiempos de guardia como nadie. Sin ella seguiríamos trayendo solo la mitad de la canasta ¡y ahora traemos de sobra!- Jurina saltó a abrazar a Sayanee- Eres tan kakkoi Sayaboy…

-¡Oii! ¡Basta Jurina…!

-Mejor vamos a llevarle las cosas a mi mamá y a tu abuelita Jurina ¡Hoy vamos a acampar afuera de la casa de Jurina!-gritó Sae levantando los brazos.

-Por favor, traten de no matar a mi mujer o incendiar mi choza como la última vez… sobre todo pónganle mayor atención a lo último, a mi mujer la puedo reponer rápidamente-El anciano sonrió.

-¡Se lo voy a decir a mi abuelita!-exclamó Jurina mientras cerraban la puerta. La sonrisa del venerable desapareció.

-Creo que el que va a morir soy yo…-hubo unas cuantas risas que desaparecieron cuando las voces de las niñas se silenciaron. El ambiente se puso tenso, los rostros de los hombres se endurecieron.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo el señor Miyasawa seriamente.

-Ya les dije que ustedes no tienen nada que ver en esto. Al que quieren es a mi…

-Yamamoto San… veo que has olvidado el lazo que une a nuestras familias.-El anciano se puso de pie apoyándose en su bastón de madera astillada.

-No lo olvido... por eso mismo les pido que no se metan. No han sospechado nada sobre la pequeña, solo quieren mis conocimientos.

-Lo sabemos… pero este lazo que comenzó siendo una obligación nos ha convertido en una familia. Mira a las pequeñas, son como hermanas… estoy seguro que no soportarían ser separadas.- El señor Matsui avanzó hacia el "científico loco" y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Pero vi algo en los ojos del Rey, algo que me dejó intranquilo. Sus palabras fueron muy claras... me quiere y hará lo que sea por tenerme.

-Eso suena muy romántico, lástima que tu familia sea muy terca y no le dará tu mano en matrimonio. –Miyasawa sonrío mientras que el anciano Matsui sonreía.

-¡Miyasawa San esto no es juego! No quiero separar a mi Sayaka de sus amigas… ellas le recordaron como sonreír. Ustedes han visto su evolución…primero no hablaba nada…

-Y ahora nadie la calla…-dijo el señor Miyasawa seriamente mientras los dos hombres lo miraban- cofcof…cosa que es muy buena señal, se ve que tiene buenos pulmones. Como sea, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para lo que se vendrá…

Los tres hombres se miraron y comenzaron a discutir las posibles estrategias, a unos cuantos metros unos jinetes armados se acercaban a gran velocidad a la casa.


	4. Familia

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**Familia**_

_En una parte utilizo la palabra "jergón" esto es un colchón de forma plana y rectangular lleno de paja, hierba u otros materiales y que no lleva ataduras que sujeten el relleno._

* * *

Los tres hombres se miraron y comenzaron a discutir las posibles estrategias, a unos cuantos metros unos jinetes armados se acercaban a gran velocidad a la casa.

El sonido proveniente del galopar de los pesados animales inmediatamente alertó a los tres hombres dentro de la casa.

-Tranquilos…-Dijo el venerable anciano mirando a los dos hombres nerviosos sentados en la mesa.- Miyasawa San, esconde el cuchillo por favor…-le sonrió al hombre aún cuando el galope de los caballos se detuvo justo enfrente de la casa, se escuchó como se bajaron de los caballos y los pasos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Tocaron a la puerta.

* * *

Mientras tanto, las niñas estaban en camino hacia la casa de Jurina.

-Jurina, en serio… tu casa está muy lejos.-Se quejó la mayor.

-Sae chan, apenas llevamos caminando unos metros…no te estés quejando. ¡Oh, Sayachan casi lo olvido!-la pequeña Jurina abrazó a la pequeña gatita.

-¿Qué pasa Jurina?

-¿Trajiste el tubo para ver las estrellas? Adoro ese tubo…

-Jurina ese "tubo" se llama…bueno, en realidad no tiene nombre aún…

-"El Yamatubo" dame dame dame…-Jurina le besaba la mejilla. Sayanee se liberó rápidamente de aquella muestra obsesiva de amor de la cual era víctima y limpiándose el beso le respondió amablemente.

-¿Yamatubo? Es un poco raro…y no, no lo traje Jurina…

-Pero Sayachan… ¡quiero ver las estrellas! –Jurina infló las mejillas haciendo una rabieta.

-Mooh…pues regresemos a buscarlo. Está en el cuarto especial de mi papá- al parecer ni Sayanee podía resistirse a la mirada de cachorrito de la pequeña Jurina.

-¡YEEEEEEEY!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas y la volvió a abrazar.

-¿Regresar otra vez? Yo las espero aquí sentada mejor.- Sae se sentó con molestia en una roca.

-Eres una floja Sae chan… ven con nosotras por favor…-Jurina infló las mejillas.

-¡No! Seguramente quieren que las acompañe porque ese bendito "Tubo" es gigante y pesado.

-Te equivocas Sae San, mi padre le ha hecho varias modificaciones al "Tubo" y ahora es más ligero y más potente.

-Gracias, pero no gracias. Aquí las espero.-la pequeña sacó un cuchillo y un pedazo de madera de su pequeña mochila y se puso a tallarla.

-Vamos entonces nosotras solas Sayachan- Jurina le dedicó una sonrisa y se aferró del brazo de la pequeña. Las dos niñas caminaron de regreso a la casa del "Loco Yamamoto".

Jurina le iba contando una historia sobre como logró capturar al topo que se estaba comiendo algunas raíces de su hortaliza, cuando Sayanee la detuvo y le hizo señas de que se agachara. Como si se tratara de un instinto, siempre que Sayanee hacía esa seña Jurina cambiaba su actitud completamente pasando de cachorrito feliz a leona acechando.

Jurina se percató entonces de porque se habían detenido; delante de ellas a unos metros se encontraba la casa pero había algo raro. Las luces parecían estar apagadas y afuera habían dos caballos sin jinetes.

Sayanee comenzó a temblar, así que la otra pequeña puso una mano en el hombro de esta para tranquilizarla.

-Voy a ir a dar un vistazo. Ve por Sae chan…

-Pe…pero Jurina…no…yo…

-Haz lo que digo, ahora. Por favor Sayachan…no te preocupes por mí, sabes lo ágil y silenciosa que soy, no notarán mi presencia…-le lanzó una mirada cálida que logró confortarla, asintió con la cabeza y se fue en busca de la mayor. Jurina miró nuevamente la casa y suspiró calmando sus propios nervios, se aproximó con paso ligero.

La pequeña intrusa, rodeó la casa y se trepó a un árbol por el cual siempre había entrado para molestar a Sayanee pues una de las ramas pasaba justo cerca de la ventana de su cuarto en el segundo piso. Logró entrar sigilosamente y bajó por las escaleras como si de un gato se tratara. No había nadie en la sala pero logró notar que "el tapete especial" bajo la mesa del comedor estaba ligeramente movido.

Sabía dónde estaban pero era difícil entrar a "la habitación especial" del papá de Sayanee sin hacer ruido pues la tapa era pesada y rechinaba al abrirla. Hizo un puchero y pensó un momento, después recordó que afuera había un tubo donde salían algunos vapores por los "experimentos" que hacía el señor Yamamoto.

Salió silenciosamente por donde había entrado para no molestar a los caballos al frente, para su sorpresa, en el tubo ya estaban paradas sus dos amigas, mismas que no habían notado su presencia pues estaban demasiado ocupadas escuchando cierta conversación que salía por el conducto.

-Psss…chicas-susurró detrás de ellas. Ambas saltaron abriendo los ojos de par en par totalmente asustadas.- ¿Qué pasa, está todo bien?

Las chicas asintieron pero no dejaron de ver a Jurina con los ojos y boca abierta. La pequeña las miró sospechosamente pero no dijo nada más, se intentó acercar al tubo pero sus amigas no se lo permitieron.

-Creo que debemos irnos.- dijo Sayanee tomando de la mano a Jurina.

-Eres…eres…tú eres la prin…-balbuceaba Sae totalmente ida. Sayanee le dio un golpe en el brazo y la miró reprendiéndola.

-Espera, algo raro está pasando… díganme.- Jurina hizo un puchero.

-Nada, Jurina…vamos…nos van a regañar si nos encuentran aquí.

-Sae chan…dime que pasa- Jurina se soltó de la mano de Sayanee y miró a la mayor acusadoramente.

-Ju…jurina, no es nada…debemos irnos…-dijo Sae tratando de sonreír normalmente.

La pequeña no estaba nada feliz con la actitud de sus compañeras y justo cuando iba a reclamarles, se escuchó aquel rechinido que hacía la puerta de aquella rara habitación.

Las niñas intentaron jalar a Jurina pero esta corrió rápidamente hacia un lado de la casa, lo suficientemente cerca para ver a dos figuras femeninas salir de la casa todavía oscura.

-Nos estaremos viendo señores… -dijo la figura más alta.- regresaremos la próxima semana para hablar sobre tu pequeño asunto Yamamoto Sempai.

-Hasta entonces Shinoda San…igual usted Kojima San-dijo el señor Yamamoto.

-Oii, abuelito…intenta no matar a "tu nieta" me han dado reportes de pequeños robos a las bodegas.

-Yo no sé de qué me hablas…-el señor Matsui se hizo el desentendido.

-Si claro… sólo intenten mantener a sus hijas lejos de esas minas.-la silueta suspiró y se montó rápidamente en su caballo, la otra figura hizo lo mismo y ambas salieron velozmente de ahí.

Los tres hombres suspiraron en alivio y entraron a la casa.

Jurina miró a sus amigas y les hizo señas para que salieran de ahí. Llegaron a casa de Jurina, en todo el trayecto nadie había hablado, el aura que desprendía Jurina era oscura y las niñas sabían que era porque estaba pensando y no precisamente cosas buenas.

Su abuelita estaba durmiendo, así que las niñas tomaron las cosas necesarias para ir a acampar al "lugar secreto" de Jurina, aquel mismo lugar donde conoció a su pequeña princesa Hada.

Una vez asentando el campamento y que Sae prendiera la fogata, "la jefa" de la escuadra se paró enfrente de ellas mirándolas calculadoramente. Las niñas se quedaron congeladas.

-Ahora me doy cuenta… ¡Hemos sido muy irresponsables!-gritó la pequeña furiosa. Las chicas se miraron confusas.

-¿De..de que hablas princ…JURINA…?-Dijo Sae mientras era golpeada una vez más por Sayanee.

-¿Cómo que de qué? ¡No se hagan las que no escucharon nada!... Esas soldados siguieron nuestras huellas y lograron encontrar la casa de tu padre Sayanee… además saben que estamos robando de las bodegas. ¡UGHH! ¡Somos unas idiotas! Debí pensarlo antes, pero claro que se darían cuenta…hemos estado llevando mucha comida a casa, de ahora en adelante debemos ser mas cuidadosas, tomaremos sólo lo necesario y disminuiremos las idas.-la pequeña se sentó en uno de los troncos alrededor de la fogata.

Las otras niñas se miraron y suspiraron en alivio, gracias a los Dioses Jurina siempre le daba prioridad a cosas que le afectaran a otros y no directamente a ella.

-No te preocupes Jurina… también fue mi culpa, debí haberlo previsto.

-Así es prin…digo Jurina… Sayanee tiene la culpa de todo.-Dijo Sae sentándose a un lado de Jurina y dándole consejo.- ¡Tus zapatos! Siguen igual de horribles… pero mira…te tengo un regalo.- Sae le pidió su mochila a Sayanee y esta se la pasó. De ella sacó unos zapatos parchados pero muy bonitos.

-¡WOW! ¡Son increíbles! ¿Son para mí?- Un brillo en los ojos hizo que Jurina se olvidara momentáneamente del problema anterior.

-Sí, me los encontré en un bote de basura y tomé prestado un poco de material para arreglarlos. No son la gran cosa, pero son mil veces mejores que esas porquerías que tienes puestas-la pequeña tomó de los pies a Jurina y le quitó los zapatos roídos arrojándolos inmediatamente al fuego.

La pequeña sonrió felizmente abrazando a la mayor dándole muchos besos en la mejilla, la otra no se opuso. Sayanee observaba la escena sonriendo, pero su mente aún estaba en las palabras que habían logrado escuchar de aquél tubo.

"

_-Por favor, espere unos años más… -la voz parecía ser del señor Matsui._

_-Es un tema muy delicado… Lo que pasa en la mina se está saliendo de control, el Rey se está volviendo loco… la manera tan inhumana de tratar a los mineros no es algo con lo que se deba "esperar unos años más"- se escuchó una voz femenina._

_-Es una niña…todavía es muy inocente. Tiene mucho que vivir… aún no entiendo cual es el afán de revelar su identidad.-la voz ahora era del señor Miyasawa._

_-¡Matsui Jurina no existe! "La pequeña inocente" es la princesa "Akimoto Tomoyo" y es totalmente necesaria su presencia en el Reino, Elidon no es lo mismo sin los Reyes Akimoto.-las niñas se miraron al escuchar tal asombrosa revelación. No dijeron nada, siguieron escuchando con incredulidad las palabras que decía la extraña.- Es mi deber revelarla ante el parlamento y proclamarla Reina absoluta, no puedo dejar que mi sobrina ande muriéndose de hambre por ahí cuando es la máxima representante._

_-Hemos tenido esta plática millones de veces, creo que no es necesario tenerla de nuevo…-la voz tranquila de Yamamoto se escuchó ahora.- no es el momento adecuado para sacarla a la luz, sabes que se la comerían viva por el Rey Watanabe… esperemos unos años mas para que podamos revelarle quien es en realidad y si de verdad ella estaría dispuesta a llevar semejante peso en los hombros. Tiene 8 años… ¿Crees que el reino estaría mejor con una niña dirigiéndolo?_

_Un silencio se apoderó del ambiente._

_-Psss…chicas-susurró detrás de ellas. Ambas saltaron abriendo los ojos de par en par totalmente asustadas.- ¿Qué pasa, está todo bien?_

"

-SA-YA-NEE…-Jurina le hacía muecas.

-¿Sí, Jurina?

-¡Tenemos hambre!- Sae se unió a Jurina en la suplica.

-Mooh… ¡aprendan a cocinar! No dependan de sus madres…-Una mirada triste apareció en los ojos de aquella pequeña. Jurina la abrazó.

-Tu mami estaría muy orgullosa de ver como alimentas a dos pobres inútiles…-sonrió Sae revolviéndole el cabello a la pequeña. Tanto Jurina como Sae sabían que hablar de su madre la deprimía, por lo que siempre intentaban darle fuerzas.

-¡Hai! Alimentaré a estas pobres inútiles que sólo saben robar y cazar cosas…como las vil bestias que son.

-¡SIIIII! –gritaron de felicidad mientras la ayudaban a reunir las cosas para preparar su cena.

* * *

En el campamento de los guardias de la mina, dos personas acababan de dejar sus caballos en las caballerizas y se introducían a habitación, aunque más parecía una pequeña oficina militar con rollos de papel en unos improvisados estantes y una mesita con mapas de la mina encima.

Se quitaron sus trajes, quedando solo en ropa interior, la más alta se recostó cansada en su _jergón_, puso la mano sobre sus ojos suspirando profundamente. La otra joven de curvas bien formadas se sentó a su lado quitándole la mano del rostro, la joven alta de cabello corto la miró.

-No te preocupes por mi…estoy bien, un poco frustrada pero bien.

-Sabes que esos hombres tienen razón… tu sobrina está mejor con ellos en estos momentos.

-Lo sé Haruna, lo sé…pero me molesta mas el hecho de no poder verla. Quiero ver si se parece aunque sea un poco a mi hermana…-Unas lágrimas inundaron los ojos de la joven.

-Y la verás, pero a su tiempo…-Le acarició el rostro cariñosamente.- Nosotras también tenemos mucho que hacer aquí en la mina, no te sobre esfuerces Mariko.

-Tengo 22 años… tengo toda la energía del mundo…-la joven tomó la mano de su compañera y la jaló hacia ella.-No por algo entré al ejército imperial a los 14 años…-pegando su frente con la de la otra joven.

-Eres una genio en combate, pero una tonta para controlar tus emociones…-Dijo mientras rozaba los labios de la de cabello corto.

-Tienes razón, pero…no te quejas mucho sobre ello…-La joven besó aquellos labios carnosos apasionadamente, mientras que con la otra mano rodeaban tan bella cintura.


	5. Melodía

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**Melodía**_

* * *

En el jardín real, tres pequeñas jugaban alrededor de un cerezo, el único cerezo que había dentro de los muros de aquel magnífico castillo. Dos de las pequeñas jugaban con pedazos de tela rosada para acompañar a aquellos pétalos, mientras que la más pequeña tarareaba una canción mientras peinaba a su muñeca favorita.

-Has estado tarareando esa cancioncita durante semanas, así que oficialmente me tienes harta Mayu chan…-La pequeña Yuki se acercó tirándole unos pétalos en el cabello.

-Es cierto, ni siquiera es alguna canción conocida por la maestra de canto…no tiene ningún significado –la pequeña Miyuki se sentó a su lado picándole una mejilla.

-Sólo las personas que han visto un hada saben el significado de esta canción… es una verdadera lástima que ustedes NUNCA van a poder escucharla.-la pequeña de coletitas sonrió sin mirarlas al mismo tiempo que le trenzaba el cabello a su muñeca. Ella tampoco estaba segura del significado de la canción pues no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle a Jurina, pero no iba a darles el placer a sus hermanas de torturarla con otra cosa, suficiente tenía con que hayan olvidado llamarla "Pordiosera".

Las mellizas se miraron momentáneamente y como si se leyeran la mente una le quitó la muñeca de las manos mientras que la otra le lanzaba un pedazo de tela en la cara para tener tiempo suficiente para salir corriendo de ahí.

-Idiotas… no necesito ir tras de ustedes- la pequeña sonrió quitándose el retazo de tela de la cara-la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío…y la mía será como un tazón de nieve.- se recostó en la hierba tarareando aquella bella melodía que seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y mientras cantaba no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al recordar la sonrisa de la pequeña hada que se la enseñó.

* * *

-Debí imaginarlo…-se quejó la pequeña Sayanee al ver como dos pequeñas intrusas irrumpían la tranquilidad de su cuarto a unas cuantas horas de haberse ocultado el sol.

-¿Por qué no estás lista?-Jurina frunció el ceño en señal de desaprobación al ver a Sayanee en pijama.

-Es una cobarde Jurina, te dije que no iba a tener el valor suficiente para ir con nosotras…-La mayor la miró con desdén.

-No es eso… nuestros papás y tú abuelito siguen abajo con esas mujeres… mi padre siempre sube a darme las buenas noches así que lo tengo que esperar. Ya se los había dicho…-dijo un poco frustrada- De verdad quiero acompañarlas y perseguir a esas mujeres…

Jurina cruzó los brazos pensativa mientras Sae seguía mirando con desprecio a la niña en pijama. Había pasado una semana desde la repentina aparición de esas mujeres en casa de "El loco Yamamoto" y justo como lo habían prometido regresaron a hablar con los hombres de familia.

Jurina sabía que algo andaba mal. Últimamente sentía que Sae y Sayanee murmuraban cosas a sus espaldas al igual que sus abuelitos…incluso el padre de Sayanee se había alejado un poco de ella. Las visitas de su abuelito a casa de Yamamoto y Miyasawa fueron en aumento y casi no salía a recolectar plantas.

Algo andaba mal. Lo sabía y tenía que averiguar quiénes eran esas guardias que por lo que había visto, parecían conocerse desde hace mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes Sayachan, nosotras iremos…será mejor así.

-Así es…con nosotras basta y sobra –Sae sonrió sentándose en la orilla de la ventana para esperar movimiento por parte de Jurina.

-No te sientas mal, necesitamos tus ojos dentro de la casa…-Jurina le dio un abrazo rápido y asintió con la cabeza dándole la señal a Sae para que se adelantara, está última no dudó y salió rápidamente trepando la rama por la que subieron.

-Jurina…-Sayanee intentó hablar, sabía que la pequeña iba preguntarle una vez más sobre lo que escucharon ella y Sae por el tubo. No habían hablado con sus padres sobre el tema de "la princesa" porque sabían que era algo que no les correspondía sacar a la luz. A Sae le costaba más trabajo reprimir las ganas de contarle todo a Jurina, pero Sayanee había logrado convencerla que no era lo correcto y que podrían perder a su amiga si se llegara a enterar.

-Si algo me sucede por favor cuida a mis abuelitos y a mis plantas…

-Jurina…no seas tonta. No digas esas cosas…-Sayanee se preocupó al notar la manera tan seria en que Jurina le estaba halando.

-Sólo es una petición ridícula…por si acaso –Jurina sonrió ampliamente aunque por dentro estaba preocupada. Sentía que algo pasaría esa noche pero intentaba no pensar mucho en ello, necesitaba ir tras esas mujeres y averiguar por su propia mano que es lo que se traían entre manos.-Promesa hecha…

-Jamás deshecha.-finalizó la frase mientras que se abofeteaban ligeramente al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que debemos cambiar ese saludo…es doloroso.-sonrió Jurina mientras se sobaba la mejilla y salía rápidamente por la ventana. Sayanee se talló los ojos y se sentó en la oscuridad de su cuarto a meditar sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Jurina y Sae se movían ágilmente sobre las colinas, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada y algunos ruidos que ocasionaban sus ropas al correr. La noche era muy oscura pero no importaba, ellas conocían muy bien aquellos senderos.

Después de un rato llegaron a su objetivo: la zona de descanso de los guardias de las minas. El lugar estaba rodeado de una pared de madera lo suficientemente alta para que ningún ser humano pudiese saltarla fácilmente, por lo que sería el doble de trabajo para las pequeñas niñas. Dejando el problema de la pared, justo en la puerta de entrada habían dos guardias con armadura y espadas envainadas.

-Tenemos suerte, son los idiotas 1 y 2…- Jurina esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! Será divertido… ¿así que gracias a nosotras ahora están en el turno de la noche?

-Pensé que los habían corrido…cuando estaban ellos era más fácil robar…digo….era más fácil tomar cosas de la bodega.

Las dos niñas se dedicaron una sonrisa amplia y se pusieron a trabajar.

* * *

Sayanee se estaba quedando dormida cuando escuchó aquel rechinido infernal de la puerta que hacía el "cuarto especial", no pudo resistirse y salió de su cuarto a gran velocidad para enfrentar a aquellas mujeres. Lo había meditado mucho, necesitaba respuestas y ahora que no estaban sus amigas cerca podía hablar sin miedo.

-A ver cuando arreglas esa maldita puerta… se supone que son "reuniones secretas" pero gracias a esa puerta pareciera que todo el maldito reino se va a dar por enterado…-refunfuño Mariko.

-Lo siento…-dijo el científico un poco apenado.

-¡OII! ¡Ustedes…ustedes…!-Tartamudeó Sayanee desde la escalera, intentaba bajar mas escalones pero al parecer todo el valor que había tomado hace unos momentos se había ido al sentir las miradas de sorpresa de aquellas 5 personas adultas sobre ella.

-Sayanee…ve a dormir cariño.-Su padre se acercó nervioso a la pequeña, sin embargo se alejó de él y miró retadoramente a las mujeres.

-S…Se lo de Jurina…sé que es la princesa muerta…aunque en realidad no está muerta…si no mas bien, desaparecida…-la niña peleaba contra sus propios pensamientos. El señor Miyasawa se desmayó por la impresión mientras que el abuelito Matsui se reía divertido por lo que estaba ocurriendo. Las mujeres estaban atónitas.

-Pero que cosas dices cariño… aquí no hay ninguna princesa "desaparecida"-la mujer alta de cabello corto se acercó a ella sonriendo después de salir del shock.

-Los escuché el otro día…también se que usted es su tía. Necesito respuestas o tendré que contarle todo a Jurina.

-Vaya… ¿Quién crees que eres mocosa para venir a amenazarme?-la mujer intentó desenfundar la espada que traía colgada en la cintura, pero fue detenida suavemente por la mano de Haruna. Le sonrió y le dedicó un guiño, la mujer giró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua cruzándose de brazos.

-Así que tu eres la hija de Yamamoto sempai, se ve que eres una niña muy inteligente como tu padre…-la voz dulce de aquella mujer pareció calmar los nervios de la pequeña y de todos en general. – ¿Desde cuándo sabes todo esto?

-D…desde la semana pasada…

-¿Y no le habías dicho nada a nadie? ¿Por qué?-la joven hizo un puchero tierno de confusión.

-Sé que no es un tema que se debe estar hablando a la ligera, además sabía que mi padre nunca me contaría la verdad. Por eso quiero que ustedes me lo digan.- Sayanee infló los cachetes.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cuántos años tienes…9? Tan pequeñita y tan madura… en cambio hay personas de 22 años que pareciera nunca van a crecer- miró de reojo a Mariko quien solo volvió a chasquear la lengua.-Opino que deberíamos contarle…

-Puede que tengas razón Haruna, así ella estaría más al pendiente de "Tomoyo".-dijo la de cabello corto.

-Se llama Jurina…-Sayanee cruzó los brazos.- No conozco a ninguna "Tomoyo"…

-Niña… Jurina no exis…-Mariko intentó hablar.

-¡BASTA! Jurina si existe, es más real que la estúpida de la "princesa" esa que mencionan… Jurina es real, es mi mejor amiga…es como mi hermana. ¡Así que usted mujer IDIOTA debería de callarse la boca!-dijo Sayanee intentando contener las lágrimas, Haruna abrazó a la pequeña y miró a Mariko de la misma forma que la niña.

La mujer se rascó la cabeza dándose por vencida.

-Bueno, ya… olvidemos el tema del nombre que ahora tenemos cosas más importantes. ¿Desde donde le contamos? –El abuelito Matsui habló poniendo orden.

-Antes que nada debe hacer la promesa que todos hicimos ese día…-El señor Miyasawa se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa- por cierto, gracias por ayudarme, no necesitaba ayuda…de verdad gracias, tan amables como siempre y si, es sarcasmo por si no se dieron cuenta.

-Es cierto… ¡Oii, pequeña! –dijo Mariko desenfundado la espada poniéndole la punta a escasos centímetros del rostro. La pequeña se aferró a Haruna.- ¿Juras por tu vida y la de tu familia guardar el secreto? Si aceptas tendrás que ofrecer un poco de tu sangre, misma que será mezclada con la de todos los aquí presentes. ¡Enséñame tu mano!

-L…lo juro-dijo la pequeña intentando no llorar del miedo y levantando la mano, cerró los ojos para esperar el corte. Haruna tomó la punta la espada con dos dedos y la hizo a un lado.

-Ya está, lo juró…no es necesario el pacto de sangre. –Le dedicó una sonrisa y nuevamente Mariko chasqueó la lengua enfundando su arma.

-Muy bien, Abuelito es tu turno de contar la historia…intenta no desviarte mucho por favor…

-¡Ay, no por favor…! Cualquiera menos él…-el señor Miyasawa parecía desesperado.-Creo que haré café… ¿Alguien quiere?-todos levantaron la mano. Iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

Pasaron unas cuantas horas desde que Jurina y Sae se habían logrado infiltrar al campamento, fue muy sencillo. Lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue asustar a los guardias.

-Como siempre igual de cobardes…-decía Sae mientras tallaba una figura en un pedazo de madera, el mismo que había estado tallando una semana antes. Ambas estaban escondidas en el establo esperando a que las mujeres regresaran.

-No puedo creer que se hayan creído lo del fantasma de la niña…otra vez… ¿lograste ver que el idiota 1 estaba llorando mientras corría?

-¡Despreciable!-Bufó Sae- Ahora veo que cualquiera puede ser soldado.

-Sae chan… me gustaría llegar a ser guardia Imperial…-dijo Jurina con voz bajita. Su amiga dejó de tallar su figura y se intentó destapar el oído con un dedo.

-Lo siento, creo que tenía un poco de estupidez y locura metida en el oído… ¿escuché bien? ¿Quieres trabajar para el idiota del Rey? ¿Quieres ser como Idiota 1 o idiota 2?

-No…no quiero ser un soldado cualquiera… quiero ser una heroína, quiero ser como la joven con la que sueño muchas veces.- Jurina juntó sus dedos avergonzada.

-¡Oh! ¿Sigues soñando con esa extraña? Pensé que ya no lo hacías…-Sae no le tomó importancia y regresó a su obra.

-Ya tenía rato que no la soñaba… es raro. Pero me alegra volver a hacerlo…-Jurina suspiró.

-¿Qué soñaste? ¿Lo de siempre?

-Sí, ya sabes… estábamos mi abuelito y yo a orilla del río, el me miraba sonriente mientras recogíamos unas raíces acuáticas, entonces él logró capturar a una de esas ranas de colores brillantes que mi abuelita utiliza para conseguir el liquido para adormecer los músculos y poder curar a los heridos graves. Vi como se alejaba, no sin antes decirme que no me moviera de donde estaba porque estaba muy resbaloso. Iba a hacerle caso, pero entonces vi a otra de esas estúpidas ranas ¡me lancé a agarrarla y lo hice! Pero la maldita forcejeó y al intentar tenerla entre mis manos, me resbalé y caí al agua. Ese día la corriente era más fuerte de lo usual, así que no podía mantenerme a flote y la corriente me llevaba río abajo. Me iba a ahogar…

-Entonces de la nada aparece esta chica lanzándose al río con todo y su pesada armadura para rescatarte…

-¡Hai! Recuerdo como me sacó del río, podía notar como le costaba trabajo moverse con esa armadura, la armadura imperial.

-¿Esta vez pudiste verle el rostro?-dijo Sae para después soplar su pieza de madera y quitarle los residuos, la alisaba hábilmente.

-No, sigo sin poder vérselo… pero recuerdo que tenía un hermoso cabello largo, además antes de que me vaya a despertar, te juro que puedo escuchar como empieza a tararear la melodía que tanto me gusta.

-¿La melodía con la que casi vuelves loca a tu abuelita? ¿Así que de ahí la sacaste?

-¡Hai! Puedo escucharla…pero siento que no está completa…

-Ahora entiendo porque la cortas tan tajante a la mitad.

-Sé que algún día voy a poder verle el rostro y me cantará toda la canción…

-Jurina, nadie puede controlar los sueños.

-Yamamoto sensei me dijo que "nunca dejara de soñar, porque estos se pueden hacer realidad algún día"…

-Ummm… pues ese loco a veces dice cosas muy decentes…-las dos sonrieron.

-Por eso me esfuerzo por soñar con Mayuyu…quiero verla otra vez…-Un brillo se apoderó de los ojos de Jurina, Sae giró los ojos y mejor le estiró la figura terminada-Ya está lista… tómala…

-¿Soy yo?... ¿En vestido de princesa? –Jurina miró la figura extrañada.

-Primero te iba a tallar como un hada, pero creo que es más conveniente así.

-¿…? ¿De princesa? –Jurina abrió los ojos asombrada, algo hizo click en su cabeza. Sae estaba dispuesta a contarle todo lo que habían escuchado. Después de todo era su mejor amiga y no podía estarle mintiendo… Jurina nunca le había mentido. – ¡Ahora entiendo!

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¡te estás burlando de mi por lo de mi "Princesa Hada"! ¡aghhh Sae chan eres mala!-Jurina infló las mejillas haciendo uno de sus clásicos pucheros.

-¿HEE?...Jurina, creo que no…-Las chicas escucharon el galope de dos caballos acercándose así que guardaron silencio y se pusieron en posición. Jurina amarró la figura en una de las cintas de su cinturón; así como traía su flauta, un cuchillo (regalo del señor Miyasawa) y una cantimplora con agua.

Los galopes fueron disminuyendo hasta que por fin entraron a la caballeriza, ninguna de las dos jóvenes hablaba. La de cabello corto se bajó del caballo y se acercó para ayudar a bajar a la de cabello largo.

-Si quieres puedes adelantarte, yo me encargaré de alistar a los caballos… te dije que era tiempo que corrieras a esos dos tontos de la guardia… son unos cobardes.-dijo Haruna bostezando.

-Ya están más que despedidos…-dijo la de cabello corto muy segura, aunque inmediatamente se aferró del brazo de la otra joven- Harunyan, te voy a ayudar con los caballos…no quiero regresar sola a la habitación…

-¿No me digas que también te creíste lo de la niña fantasma? Marichan a veces sueles ser como una niña pequeña… kawaii…-Haruna tomó la cara de la mayor entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¡P…para nada!, solamente me preocupa que andes sola tan noche… ven, apúrate que tengo mucho sueño.

Las jóvenes terminaron rápido de arreglar a los caballos y se dirigieron a su habitación. Cerraron la puerta.

-Listo…ahora si vamos a descansar, la plática de ese viejo casi me mata de sueño ¿Siempre tiene que ser taaaaan específico? Aghh…

Tocaron a la puerta. Las jóvenes se miraron confusas pues nadie se atrevía a molestarlas a esas horas; Mariko tomó un cuchillo largo y se puso a un lado de la puerta mientras que Haruna sería la encargada de abrir.

-¿Quién es? Repórtese…

No hubo respuesta.

-Creo que no era nadie.

Tocaron a la puerta, esta vez Mariko abrió de golpe la puerta.

-¡LA NIÑA FANTASMA!-gritó al ver a Jurina frente a ella.

-¡Silencio Obachan! Hemos venido a hablar seriamente…

* * *

En la casa del loco Yamamoto.

-¿QUÉ JURINA Y SAE ESTÁN DONDE?- gritaron los tres hombres al unísono.

-Tranquilos, la misión es: Observar y buscar información sin hacer contacto directo. Y Jurina siempre sigue las reglas de la misión. Así que no deben preocuparse.

-Eso espero… que los Dioses estén con ellas.

* * *

Las jóvenes tardaron un poco en salir del shock emocional de ver a dos pequeñas frente a su puerta, las invitaron a pasar, bueno Haruna fue la única que estuvo de acuerdo. Mariko tuvo que ser regañada.

-No podemos dejar a estas dos pequeñas rondando por ahí con hombres por todas partes… además si están aquí es por algo.

-Muy bien… ¿Qué es lo que quieren mocosas?-dijo Mariko apuntándolas con el cuchillo.

Las dos niñas se miraron. Sae estaba muy nerviosa, estar hablando con ellas no era parte del plan, no entendía porque Jurina dejó eso a un lado y se mostró. No entendía, podían meterse en graves problemas. Incluso podían meterlas a un frío calabozo por ladronas…estaba a punto de salir corriendo de ahí pero esa mirada que le dedicó Jurina la tranquilizó un poco.

-¿No van a hablar?-Mariko chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Así tratan a sus invitadas? Llevamos esperándolas mucho tiempo…-dijo Jurina altaneramente. Sae retiraba su comentario sobre estar mas tranquila, ahora quería vomitar de los nervios. La mayor torció los labios al escuchar la risita de Haruna.

-Creo que deberías hacer un poco de té… las cosas parecen muy tensas ¿nee?-el poder de Haruna cayó sobre los hombros de Mariko.

-Pero tengo que salir a encender la leña y…-Haruna le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Se buena… tenemos invitadas.

Mariko les dedicó una mirada inquisidora y salió de la habitación, afuera se escuchaban sonidos de ollas sonando, las niñas se sobresaltaron.

-Tranquilas, no les va a pasar nada. Solo está un poco cansada. Ahora sí, niñas…pueden decirme que es ese tema tan importante.-Dijo la joven más como una orden en vez de pregunta.

Jurina iba a hablar cuando escuchó una cancioncita que llamó su atención haciendo que el corazón le latiera con mucha fuerza. Sae la tomó del brazo.

-¡Jurina! ¡Esa canción…esa canción es…!

La pequeña se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación para ver quién era la persona que estaba tarareando "su melodía", tremenda sorpresa se llevó al ver que aquella rara y agresiva mujer de cabello corto era la fuente.

-¿Qué me ves mocosa?-le dijo Mariko chasqueando la lengua.


	6. Hasta Luego

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Hasta luego**_

* * *

-¿Tienes todo listo abuelo?-dijo el señor Miyasawa colgándose un martillo grande y pesado en la espalda.

-Todo listo, sólo espero que estos viejos y cansados pies puedan llegar lejos-el abuelito Matsui se tronó la espalda intentando acomodar la pequeña joroba causada por la edad.

-Matsui San, insisto en que no debería acompañarnos… Miyasawa San y yo podemos con esto.-dijo nerviosamente el "Loco Yamamoto".

Los hombres se alistaban para emprender el viaje e ir a "rescatar" a Sae y Jurina quienes no habían regresado aquella noche. No había pasado mucho desde que el sol saliera e iluminara el valle y todavía no había señales de las niñas a lo lejos.

-Estoy lista –Sayanee salió de la casa a pesar de los muchos intentos del señor Yamamoto para que se quedara.

Los tres hombres y la pequeña se encaminaron hacia su destino.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el "Castillo Watanabe" dos princesas aún dormían plácidamente en sus alcobas; los rayos de un hermoso día soleado despertaron a una de las pequeñas durmientes. Al levantarse notó como mechones de cabello se deslizaban por su cara, extrañada se llevó las manos a su cabeza y acto siguiente lanzó un grito aterrador que se escuchó en todo el castillo:

-¡MAYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…!

Una pequeña, con dos coletitas adornando su peinado, jugaba cerca del estanque y al escuchar el grito terrorífico sonrió gustosamente. Un segundo gritó acompañó al de la otra pequeña.

-El sonido de la venganza…es lindo…-la menor de las princesas suspiró viendo su reflejo en el agua cristalina y comenzó a tararear "la melodía de su hada" mientras que los gritos iban en aumento.

* * *

-Necesito descansar un poco…-dijo el señor Miyasawa completamente rojo y sudado sentándose en una roca.

-¿Otra vez?- replicó el abuelito Matsui- ¡que vergüenza me das joven!

-Intente cargar con 30 kilos extra en su espalda y luego me dice lo que quiera abuelo…

-Tú necesitas esa arma pesada… yo no necesito nada más que mi don más preciado: la voz. Con ella puedo convencer a cualquiera que haga lo que yo quiera.

-Claro, eso lo dices porque nadie quisiera matar a un viejo. Pero créeme, si te escuchan hablar no dudarían en cortarte la cabeza- los dos se comenzaron a reír mientras Sayanee giraba los ojos intentando no perder la paciencia.

-A este paso no llegaremos nunca –suspiró la pequeña viendo a los tres hombres sentados tomando vino para "darse fuerzas".

El relinchido de un caballo llamó la atención de todos. A lo lejos pudieron ver como dos caballos se acercaban cabalgando lentamente, caballos imperiales.

-¡Son ellas!- gritó Sayanee alzando los brazos - ¡OOIII! ¡JURINA CHAN! ¡SAE SAN!

Los caballos apresuraron el paso y frenaron frente a la pequeña; Sae se bajó del caballo con ayuda de Haruna mientras que Mariko parecía tener problemas con su "carga".

-Jurina…ya llegamos…-Mariko suspiró sonriendo al sentir como la pequeña apretaba el abrazo por su espalda.

-¿T…todo bien?-dijo el abuelito Matsui acercándose a Haruna. La joven le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Todo bien Abuelo… Jurina ha encontrado a su "heroína"…la que la rescató de la muerte.

-¡OIII! Basta con esa historia…es vergonzosa…-dijo Mariko chasqueando la lengua. Jurina se bajó del caballo de un salto y miró acusadoramente a su abuelito.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste que conocías a Marichan? ¡Sabes que la he soñado siempre! Claro que ha cambiado mucho… el cabello no es largo y hermoso, ni es linda y cariñosa como en mis sueños, parece una bestia salvaje sin modales….pero aún así quería conocerla.-dijo Jurina con un brillo en los ojos.

-No estoy segura de cómo deba tomar eso… ¿fue un cumplido? Mocosa…-Mariko se había bajado del caballo y ahora le revolvía el cabello a la pequeña.

Sayanee observaba la escena curiosa, no podía creer que aquella rara mujer fuera la heroína de Jurina… su mirada pasó a Sae quien se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y un mueca de disgusto en la cara. Sayanee se acercó jalándola lejos para hablar mientras Jurina seguía entretenida molestando a Mariko.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo la pequeña con rasgos de gatito.

-Mentiras, una mentira sobre otra mentira…-dijo Sae frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esa mujer idiota no le contó la verdad a Jurina… ella es su tía y Jurina una princesa, deberían de decírselo y dejar de decir mentiras –sentenció la pequeña.

-Sae, no es tan fácil como parece, no es el momento adecuado para revelárselo...

-¿Ahora estás de su lado? Cuando Jurina se entere estará muy decepcionada de ti…

-Yo estoy del lado de Jurina, he prometido protegerla y la única manera de hacerlo es guardando el secreto ¿entiendes?

-No… ¡es una estupidez!

-¡No es una estupidez! ¿Sabes lo que le harían si se llegara a descubrir quien es ella? ¡tú has visto como ponen a trabajar en la mina a los prisioneros y traidores! ¡Tú lo has visto!

-¡Pero Jurina no es una prisionera ni traidora! El Rey Watanabe es bueno, la forma en que trata a sus bellas hijas lo demuestra, es amable y cariñoso… estoy segura que le dejaría su lugar a Jurina…

-Sae… no todo lo que brilla es oro…

-¿Qué?- Sae la miró con asco, a veces no entendía lo que la pequeña intentaba decirle.

-Sólo no te dejes llevar por las apariencias… por favor, guarda el secreto un poco mas. Los abuelitos de Jurina deben contarle ¿no te parece?

-Tienes razón…pero si no se lo dicen pronto… ¡hablaré!-Sae hizo un puchero, la otra niña suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. La pequeña Sayanee debería encontrar la manera de silenciar a la cabeza dura de su amiga.

* * *

-¡Niñas por favor, silencio!- la Reina Watanabe intentaba mantener la calma ante tan singular pelea.

-¡Pelonas! ¡Nos dejó pelonas!-decía Miyuki entre llantos.

-¡No saldré del castillo hasta que me crezca!-sollozó Yukirin mientras se escondía bajo una manta.

-¡Castígala madre! ¡Es un demonio!-gritaron las dos niñas al ver la sonrisa enorme que se marcaba en los labios de la pequeña Mayu, justo cuando la madre la volteó a ver la pequeña puso cara de angustia.

-Mayu…-la hermosa mujer la miró cruzando los brazos.

-No tengo idea de porque me culpan a mi… Madre, sabes que dormí contigo esta noche, además fuimos a dar un paseo por el jardín en la mañana. He estado contigo todo el tiempo… ¿será que es algún tipo de enfermedad? No quiero que se me caiga el cabello…- la pequeña comenzó a revisarse las puntas de su pelo asustada. La madre la miró confundida y acto seguido se comenzó a revisar el de ella.

-¡MADRE! –Gritaron las mellizas- ¡No le creas nada, estamos seguras de que fue ella!

-No tienen ninguna prueba, no deben andar levantando falsos… tal vez si sea una enfermedad, voy a ir a llamar a la curandera real…-la madre salió de la habitación apresuradamente. La pequeña de coletitas dejó de revisarse el cabello y las miró fríamente para después salir del cuarto dejando a las dos pequeñas abrazándose del miedo.

La pequeña llegó a su cuarto, sacó unas monedas de plata de una cajita que su madre le había regalado para su cumpleaños, las guardó en una bolsita de cuero y esperó sentada en la cama. A los pocos minutos tocaron a la puerta…

-Adelante- ordenó. Al abrirse la puerta, el asqueroso hombre de la verruga entró sonriendo.

-Mi querida princesa Mayu…

-Basta de halagos Tanaka baka... Hiciste un buen trabajo, ahora nada de delatarme… toma, lo que acordamos y unas monedas extra por tu silencio.-la pequeña le lanzó las bolsita con el tesoro.

-¡Es usted tan generosa! ¡Muchas gracias princesa! ¡Con su permiso! –dijo el hombre mientras salía dándole alabanzas. Al salir contó las monedas sonriendo y se dirigió hacia la salida del castillo para ir a gastar tan generoso regalo en alcohol y mujeres.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando en la pequeña aldea de las montañas; Jurina había estado pasando mucho tiempo con "Marichan" en las minas. Al principio, la abuelita de Jurina se puso renuente a la idea de que su "nieta" estuviera con aquellas mujeres, pero el señor Matsui logró convencerla.

-Sigo pensando que hacemos mal en dejarla estar con Shinoda San… en cualquier momento puede llegar alguien que reconozca a mi hija… ¡a nuestra hija!-la anciana avivaba la leña.

-Mujer… nadie puede reconocerla. Quizá los señores del parlamento pero sabes que esos emperifollados jamás se pasarían por aquí y un soldado cualquiera jamás podría notar algo extraño en Jurina. Tranquila mujer, si te sigues preocupando tanto te vas a morir, aunque de por sí no te quedan muchos años –el señor Matsui se comenzó a reír desde la mesa mientras le sacaba filo a un viejo puñal de plata con una "M" grabada en oro en la empuñadura.

-Te recuerdo que eres más viejo que yo, idiota. ¿Qué haces con esa cosa? Esa hermosa arma no es de utilidad en tus viejas manos…-sonrío un momento la anciana para cambiarlo rápidamente por una mirada seria- ¿mañana es el día?...pensé que habías dicho que las cosas serían pacíficas.

-Y lo serán mujer…-el viejo miró el arma afilada en la mesa y suspiró –…confío en que las cosas serán tranquilas y para tu información la llevo nada más por precaución. -intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió- estoy preocupado… sé que Shinoda es una experta en estrategia, sin embargo hay algo que no me tiene tranquilo desde la mañana…

-¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí, de hecho sí… mañana llévate a las niñas lejos, al río… ponlas a cazar ranas. No dejes que se acerquen a la cabaña de Yamamoto.

-Odio al "Rey Watanabe", Yamamoto ya les había dicho que no quería ir a trabajar al castillo… ¿por qué insistirle? Y para colmo lo amenazan diciéndole: "piénsalo bien Yamamoto-san, no te conviene rechazar una segunda oferta". –la mujer picó rápidamente una cebolla y la metió a la cacerola con caldo de pollo hirviendo- ¡Si yo estuviera frente a él, le clavo ese puñal directo en corazón!

-No exageres mujer…-los dos se centraron en una conversación sobre la comida, cuando alguien tocó a su vieja puerta.

* * *

_**En el hogar Miyasawa, en la habitación de Sae.**_

-Te digo Sayanee, Jurina nos ha cambiado por completo…-hizo un puchero mientras le aventaba una almohada a la pequeña gatita.

-Entiéndela Sae San… es su heroína y su tía al mismo tiempo, es normal que quieran pasar el tiempo juntas.

-¡JA! Pero esa relación está basada en mentiras… ¡Jurina sigue sin saber la verdad y eso me está matando!

-Admite que la verdadera razón por la que estás tan enojada es porque no pasa tiempo con nosotras.

-¡C…claro que no! Aunque…-comenzó a jugar con sus dedos- por lo menos debió invitarnos a jugar con ella en las minas…

-Sabes que eso no estaba en manos de Jurina, si íbamos las dos con ella las cosas se complicarían para Shinoda Sama ¿te imaginas todo lo que debe de pasar intentando esconderla? ¿y qué me dices de la comida? Dicen que está escaseando…

-¡ABURRIDO! ¿¡Jurina, por qué me abandonaste con ella…!?

-¡OIIII!- las dos se comenzaron a reír. Unos relinchidos y el sonido de un carruaje les llamaron la atención, pararon justo enfrente de la casa. Las niñas se miraron extrañadas y decidieron bajar a ver que pasaba.

Tocaron a la puerta fuertemente, lo que hizo que las niñas se pararan en seco en las escaleras. La madre de Sae ya estaba abriendo la puerta cuando esta se abrió de golpe haciendo que la señora Miyasawa cayera al piso sentada.

-¡Mamá! ¿¡Oigan quién diablos se creen!?

Ocho soldados entraron por la puerta rota, dos de ellos tomaron a la madre de Sae por la fuerza mientras que otros dos soldados se encargaban de las pequeñas.

-Usted y su esposo están arrestados por el delito de conspiración…

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Suéltenme, no hemos hecho nada malo! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYU…!-otro soldado le tapo la boca a la alterada mujer y la sacaron metiéndola al carruaje.

Dejaron a las niñas, Sae intentó golpear a uno de los guardias pero este la noqueó de un golpe. Sayanee la abrazó.

-¡Están cometiendo un error! ¡REGRESEN! ¡AYUDA! ¡AYÚDENNOS!- el carruaje se fue. Sayanee se quedó llorando con Sae en sus brazos, al mirar a todos lados pudo ver las miradas nerviosas de los vecinos asomándose cobardemente por las ventanas sin intenciones de ayudar.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto, en la pequeña habitación de Shinoda y Kojima.**_

-¡AGHHH!- Jurina cayó al piso después de que Mariko le aplicó una llave de lucha.

-Mariko, no seas tan brusca…- Kojima giró los ojos suspirando desde el sillón donde estaba sentada observando a las dos luchadoras.

-Ella es la que me insistió con esto del "entrenamiento", así que ahora se aguanta…- Shinoda le sonrío ampliamente. Haruna le devolvió el gesto, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a la mujer alta divertirse de tal manera.

-Sí, no te preocupes Harunyan…sólo la estaba probando ¡mi verdadera fuerza está escondida!-la pequeña sonrió y le dedicó un guiño.

-¿Estás coqueteándole otra vez?- Shinoda le aplicó una nueva llave –Tienes 8 años, a tu edad yo sólo podía pensar en muñecas.

-Yo sólo…pienso…en un hada…-la pequeña no podía liberarse.

Tocaron a la puerta.

Shinoda liberó a Jurina, quien corrió a esconderse en una vasija grande de barro vacía.

-Repórtese…-dijo Shinoda frente a la puerta.

-Morimoto, segundo escuadrón. Le dejaron un mensaje en la entrada.- se escuchó la voz masculina del otro lado. Shinoda abrió la puerta y aceptó el sobre que le entregó el hombre, quien cumplida la misión se retiró de inmediato.

Shinoda abrió la carta mientras Haruna ayudaba a salir a la pequeña de su escondite.

-¡Con mil demonios!-gritó Shinoda- ¡Agarren sus cosas, tenemos que irnos AHORA!

-¿Qué pasa Mariko?- Kojima la miró extrañada.

-Se adelantaron… ¡Maldita sea! No contaba con esto… ¡rápido! Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible a casa de Yamamoto.

-¿Le pasó algo a Yamamoto sempai?-Jurina se notaba un poco nerviosa, ella veía una figura paterna en aquel hombre y la idea de imaginarlo herido hacía que su corazón le doliera. Haruna le dedicó una mirada alterada a su compañera.

-No… aún no… ¡vamos, te explicamos en el camino!

Ya de camino, Shinoda le explicó a Jurina "el problema" de Yamamoto con el Rey. Esto era muy simple, Yamamoto tenía conocimiento sobre "la pólvora" y la manera de usarla. Él se había convertido en una fuente muy importante para las investigaciones de aquel material explosivo y el Reino "necesitaba" sus conocimientos, obviamente no aceptó dejar a su hija sola para irse a trabajar al castillo. La sola idea de alejarse de ella le causaba pavor y llevársela lejos de sus amigas le causaría un gran dolor casi tan grande como la muerte de su madre. Por ello Yamamoto no podía aceptar tan fácilmente tal propuesta.

Ahora bien tenían dos hipótesis: la primera, el Rey aceptaría el nuevo rechazo de Yamamoto y se iría tranquilamente a su castillo dejando que vivieran felices por siempre, cosa que sonaba totalmente absurda ante los ojos de Shinoda pues ella conocía perfectamente lo hipócrita que era Watanabe. La segunda opción del rechazo era que el Rey no aceptaría tal cosa y obligaría a Yamamoto a irse con él…en el peor de los casos, asesinarlo.

-¿Asesinarlo?-dijo Jurina detrás de la espalda de Shinoda. Iban a todo galope por aquellos senderos. Las dos jóvenes iban con ropa de civil y consiguieron unos caballos sin marca imperial, la idea era pasar desapercibidas y llegar cuanto antes a la cabaña del "Loco Yamamoto".

-Sí, pero no pensemos en eso.

-¿Piensas enfrentarte al Rey?

-No Jurina, yo tengo otra misión en la vida… no puedo dejar que me vean involucrada en esto.

-¿Pero lo dejarás solo?… ¡Oye, este no es el camino para la casa de Yamamoto sempai! ¡Marichan, es por ese lado!-gritaba Jurina.

-Lo sé, primero debo ponerte a salvo… te voy a llevar con tus abuelos.

-¡Pero Marichan…!

-¡Haruna! ¡Ve a casa del señor Miyasawa…!-sin decir otra cosa Kojima se puso un pañuelo que le cubría nariz y boca, y cambió de ruta.

Shinoda se cubrió el rostro de la misma manera que Kojima momentos antes y siguió su camino rumbo al hogar de la pequeña que se aferraba fuertemente de su cintura.

El camino se les hizo eterno, pero al fin llegaron a la pequeña choza a las afueras de la ciudad. Jurina se bajó rápidamente del caballo.

-Jurina, espérame…-dijo Shinoda desde arriba del caballo viendo como la pequeña corría para entrar a la casa. En eso algo llamó su atención, en el suelo habían marcas de herraduras. Su corazón se aceleró cuando reconoció aquellas estampas: huellas de caballos imperiales. -¡JURINA!

La joven se bajó del caballo rápidamente, desenfundó una daga y corrió para entrar a la casa. Un olor a oxido inundó los sentidos de Shinoda apenas pasó la puerta, un olor metálico que conocía muy bien, el olor de la sangre. Frente a ella estaba Jurina de rodillas frente a dos cuerpos inmóviles agarrados de la mano. Ambos con una herida en el estómago causada por una espada.

Jurina observaba los cuerpos inmóviles de sus abuelitos, sus rostros parecían estar tranquilos. Se rasgó su ropa, mojó con su saliva un pedazo de la tela y le quitó una mancha de sangre de la mejilla de su abuelita. Por un momento le pareció verla sonreír, lo que hizo que unas lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de sus ojos. Al observar a su abuelito, notó como una lágrima traviesa recorría una de sus mejillas. Se la secó con el mismo pedazo de tela que tenía en las manos. Al mirar más allá, descubrió una daga cerca de la mano derecha de su abuelito: un puñal de plata con una "M" de oro grabada. Conocía esa cuchilla, su abuelito siempre presumía de ella y de lo importante que fue para él cuando luchó en una de "sus guerras". La verdad, contada por su abuelita, era que aquella daga fue pasada de generación en generación y que algún día iba a ser de ella. La pequeña sintió una mano en el hombro lo que hizo que saltara y tomara aquel puñal apuntando a su agresor.

-Tranquila, soy yo…-Shinoda se quitó la máscara de la boca para que pudiera verla.-Soy yo…

La pequeña la observó y comenzó a llorar aún con la daga apuntando hacia ella. Shinoda se acercó lentamente quitándole suavemente la daga de las manos, la abrazó fuertemente.

-Todo va a estar bien…tranquila.

-No…no está bien… ¡quiero saber quien le hizo esto a mis abuelitos! ¡los voy a matar! ¡los voy a matar a todos!-gritaba Jurina. Shinoda sabía que nada de lo que dijera en ese momento ayudaría, así que decidió dejarla llorar y desahogarse.

Pasaron unos minutos, Shinoda había tapado a los señores Matsui con una colcha mientras iban por ayuda. Jurina estaba afuera tomando aire fresco pero no había dejado de llorar todo ese tiempo.

"¡Jurina!"

Mariko escuchó la voz chillona de Kojima afuera junto con el galopar de un caballo acercándose. Salió rápidamente de la casa.

-¡Mariko! ¡Se llevaron arrestada a la madre de Saechan!- Kojima traía a Sae todavía desmayada al frente y a Sayanee aferrada atrás.- ¿Qué pasó…? - dijo parando mientras observaba a Jurina llorando silenciosamente pegada a la pared de la casa.

Shinoda movió la cabeza negativamente y bajando la mirada, Kojima entendió rápidamente.

-¡Jurina! ¿Estás bien?-Sayanee bajó del caballo y corrió hacia Jurina.

-Sí, no te preocupes Sayachan...-la pequeña se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y le sonrió.

-No me mientas Jurina… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están tus abuelitos? ¿Están bien?

-Están descansando… shhh…no alces la voz, ya sabes que mi abuelita se pone de mal humor si la despiertan.

-Jurina…-la pequeña la abrazó y la menor no pudo contenerse y siguió llorando en el hombro de su amiga.

Kojima se bajó de su caballo y recostó a Sae en el pasto momentáneamente. Shinoda y ella hablaban por lo bajo mientras Sayanee y Jurina lloraban en el otro extremo.

-Cuídate mucho por favor…-Kojima abrazó a la mujer de cabello corto- No me gusta este plan…pero lo haré por ti. Confío en ti y mas te vale no faltar a tu promesa…-hizo un puchero.

-Sabes que nunca fallo a mis promesas, regresaré para estar contigo y con Jurina…-le tomó el rostro con las dos manos y le dio un beso lento.

-Ese beso se sintió como una despedida…

-No es una despedida…es un hasta luego…

-prefiero que sea la promesa de tu regreso…-Kojima le dio otro beso, uno más profundo pero no apasionado. Era un beso desesperado, un beso donde colocaba todo su amor y esperanza.

-Regresaré… cuida de las niñas, cuídate. Si notas cualquier peligro huyan… ya sabes cual es el punto de encuentro.

Se despidieron una vez más con un beso rápido, Shinoda miró a las pequeñas lloronas…quería despedirse de Jurina pero eso sólo la alteraría mas y necesitaba estar tranquila, así que subió a su caballo y se alejó velozmente. Había cosas más importantes por el momento.


	7. Las Hadas No Existen

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Las Hadas No Existen**_

* * *

Shinoda galopaba velozmente por los senderos, tenía muchas preguntas sin resolver. Esta no era la manera de trabajar del Rey Watanabe, algo estaba mal y no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo.

Ella había planeado engañar al Rey, haciendo que pensara que Yamamoto de verdad estaba loco y que todo lo que hablaron ese día fue sólo una pantalla para cubrir la locura que sufría. Los señores Miyasawa y Matsui iban a ser los testigos directos que corroborarían todo lo que los aldeanos decían de Yamamoto, y que sólo cuidaban de él por una promesa que le hicieron a su esposa muerta.

En dado caso de que no se tragara el cuento, tenían un plan B: Huir del reino. Esta última no le gustaba a la mayoría pues salir del reino era aún más peligroso que pelear desarmado con un oso.

Shinoda detuvo a su caballo detrás de unas rocas, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento: tres carruajes imperiales estaban a las afueras de la casa de "el loco Yamamoto" y había una cantidad exagerada de escoltas haciendo guardia, la pequeña daga que traía consigo no bastaba para tal ejército, podía con seis u ocho, pero eran como veinte bien armados. Parecía una broma.

-¿Qué ridiculez es esta?-se dijo para sí misma intentando comprender.- ¿Tanto te interesa Yamamoto? Watanabe grandísimo hijo de puta…- sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente al ver lo que ocurría en esos momentos: de la casa salieron mas guardias está vez llevaban cargando a alguien, Shinoda no lograba visualizar de quien se trataba pero la persona parecía estar inconsciente. Justo detrás de ellos salió el señor Yamamoto, lo reconocía por la cantidad de objetos extraños que siempre traía en la cabeza.

-Si ese es Yamamoto, el inconsciente debió ser el Señor Miyasawa- las manos comenzaron a sudarle, golpeó la roca que tenía enfrente causándose daño en los nudillos. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente.

Subieron al señor Yamamoto en un carruaje distinto de donde encerraron al padre de Sae.

-Tanaka hijo de perra… -Shinoda logró reconocer entonces a la última persona que salía de la casa, se trataba del asistente y perro faldero número uno del Rey Watanabe: el hombre de la verruga.- Debí imaginarlo, esta forma tan sucia de trabajar tenía que ser tuya. Algún día atravesaré tu podrido corazón con mi espada…aunque esa es una manera muy decente de morir, te mereces algo peor.

Shinoda conocía muy bien al hombre verruga, su hermana siempre tuvo problemas con él y ella misma pudo comprobar las acusaciones cuando en una ocasión intentó abusar de una de sus aprendices. Era un hombre vil y asqueroso que sólo se preocupaba por beber y tener dinero para poder pagar por sexo, su lealtad le pertenecía a aquel que "pagara por ella".

-No puedo creer que el Idiota de Watanabe no se haya deshecho de ti pedazo de animal…-se subió a su caballo y comenzó a seguir los carruajes. Como imaginó, los carruajes tomaron rumbos diferentes al llegar a la desviación: uno con destino a las minas y los otros dos con destino al Castillo.

* * *

Cuando Sae despertó, se encontró con un abrazo cálido.

-¿Mamá?-dijo intentando abrir los ojos, un dolor en la frente se apoderó de sus sentidos.

-No te muevas, tienes un golpe muy feo en la cabeza…-una voz dulce le contestó. No era la voz de su madre.

-¡Sueltame!- gritó mientras intentaba alejarse.

-Tranquila, soy Haruna…todo está bien. Aquí están Jurina y Sayanee…-Sae observó a las otras dos pequeñas, Kojima las tenía abrazadas a las tres. Era de noche, pero una pequeña fogata las mantenía calientes y lograba alumbrar un poco, al parecer estaban cerca del río.

La pequeña sintió como le picaban la mejilla, sacándola del trance momentáneo.

-¿Sayanee?

-Hai… shhh…no levantes la voz…Jurina está durmiendo.-la voz triste de la pequeña no hizo nada mas que alertar más a la pequeña genki.

-¿pero qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué le pasó a mi mamá? –susurraba preocupada.

-Tranquila Sae chan, Mariko no debe tardar en regresar. Ella nos explicará que está pasando…fue a buscar a tus papás y al señor Yamamoto.-dijo Haruna muy decidida, intentando convencerlas y tranquilizarlas un poco.

-¿Y los abuelitos de Jurina…?

-Ellos, no regresarán…-Sayanee intentó ser fuerte pero comenzó a sollozar después de decirle.

-¿a que…a que te refieres? Oii…

-Fueron asesinados. Asesinados por la espada cruel de algún súbdito del Rey Watanabe.-Dijo Shinoda apareciendo detrás de unos arbustos. Kojima le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, su compañera no tenía tacto alguno al hablar y eso no excluía a las pequeñitas.

Las dos niñas comenzaron a llorar en silencio. Mientras Kojima les acariciaba la cabeza. Jurina se había quedado dormida en las piernas de la joven después de tanto llorar y aún dormida, unas lágrimas recorrían su rostro.

-La voy a proteger…-susurró Sae.-Voy a proteger a Jurina siempre…no me importa si es una princesa o no…protegeré a mi amiga como sus abuelitos hubiesen querido.-Se secó las lágrimas- ¿Y mis papás? –buscó con la mirada a ver si salían detrás de Shinoda. Nadie apareció.

El rostro de Shinoda se endureció más de lo normal.

-Ellos están "bien"…fueron llevados a la mina seguramente con cargos falsos. Intentaré hacer lo necesario para sacarlos, así que no te preocupes por ellos –Shinoda se sentó a un lado de ellas y las tapó con una manta que había llevado, Sae la abrazó dejando atrás su pequeño orgullo.

-¿y mi papá?-logró decir Sayanee suavemente aún con lágrimas en los ojos, el pánico inundaba sus sentidos.

-Él…umm…al parecer lo llevaron al Castillo. Así que no te preocupes igual, el Rey lo quiere trabajando ahí así que no le pasará nada malo…- Shinoda sonrió para darles ánimos. Haruna recostó su cabeza en el hombro de la recién llegada y las cinco se acurrucaron para pasar la noche.

* * *

**La semana fue difícil.**

Shinoda y Kojima no habían podido hacer nada con respecto a los señores Miyasawa, los acusaban de conspiración y había varios testigos que testificaron en su contra, obviamente eran testigos falsos pero nada podían hacer.

Las tres niñas habían estado viviendo juntas en una pequeña choza abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad, podían mantenerse solas en el día y en la noche, Mariko y Kojima se habían estado turnando para cuidarlas.

Sae y Sayanee habían regresado a su humor natural, pero algo en Jurina había cambiado. No había sonreído toda la semana y eso comenzaba a preocuparlas. Salía a dar paseos largos desde la mañana y regresaba cuando el sol se iba a poner, sólo para comer y dormir.

-¡Jurina, espera!- Sae la tomó del brazo antes de que saliera de la choza. La péqueña la miró con ojos apagados.-mira, he tallado esto para ti: "es tu princesa hada" intenté hacerla lo más parecida a tu descripción. -La pequeña genki le puso una figura muy detallada en las manos. Jurina observó aquella pieza de arte y regresó la mirada a Sae. Le dedicó una débil pero sincera sonrisa. La pequeña artista se dio por bien servida, palmeó la cabeza de Jurina y dejó que se marchara–cuídate, te esperamos para la comida.

-¿Así que eso es lo que hacías todos los días? Eres tan tierna Sae san –le dijo Sayanee mientras acomodaba las sábanas de su cama.

-¡Calla! Que valió la pena…

-No lo dije para que te enojaras, al contrario me da mucho gusto verla sonreír. Mariko sama estará muy contenta hoy en la noche cuando le contemos.

-Sayanee, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estemos aquí?

-Espero que no mucho tiempo.

-Estoy segura que mis papás saldrán en poco tiempo, una vez que ellos salgan Mariko San podrá ir a buscar a tu papá y traerlo de vuelta.

Las pequeñitas se dieron ánimos y continuaron arreglando la choza.

* * *

**Meses después.**

Los cerezos habían florecido hacía unos días en aquella pacífica aldea en las montañas.

-Mamá, ya regresamos…- Dijo Sae asentando una canasta con zapatos rotos para arreglar.

-Bienvenidas, ¿Cómo les fue hoy?-la madre de la pequeña salió de la cocina secándose las manos.

-Muy bien, Sayanee logró terminar su primer par de zapatos sin mi ayuda. No cabe duda ¡soy una excelente maestra!-La niña abrazó a su madre fuertemente.

-No exageres, podría haberlos terminado desde hace mucho tiempo si no fueras tan paranoica y mandona…

-¿Y tú desde cuando te volviste tan altanera?-Sae frunció el seño.

-Me has pegado algo de tu carácter…

-¡Yo no soy altanera! ¡mamá no te rías!

-¿Dónde está Jurina?-la señora Miyasawa intentó cambiar de tema.

-Dijo que tenía algo muy importante para hacer y se fue, otra vez… ya sabes como es de rara.

-Saebaka –Sayanee le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo.- ¿No recuerdas estas fechas? Seguramente fue a buscar a "su hada".

-¿Sigue pensando en esa fantasía? Por los Dioses, esa es mas cabeza dura que yo.

-Creo que le afecta juntarse mucho contigo, le comentaré que debemos alejarnos un poco. Pronto las dos tendremos el cabello corto como tú- Sayanee se comenzó a reír.

-¡Oiii! Este corte es para que no me entre el cabello en los ojos mientras trabajo seriamente. Además hacerme una cola solo hace que me duela la cabeza.- la chica le dio la espalda y se miró al espejo- además es muy kakkoii…

Sayanee giró los ojos y decidió ayudar a la señora Miyasawa a servir la comida.

* * *

El carruaje real se detuvo en un lugar conocido, una apresurada niña de coletitas fue la primera en bajar.

-Mayu chan ¿A dónde vas?-su madre la llamó.

-No la dejes ir Madre, ella fue la de la tonta idea de desviarnos para este horrible lugar- la pequeña Miyuki se asomó por un lado.

-Es cierto, ahora nos tomará otros dos días llegar a los manantiales…-la voz de Yuki sonó dentro del carruaje.

Mayu se había detenido para escuchar todo lo que tenían que decir. Apretó la bolsita que traía colgada el hombro y se volteó para mirarlas, les sonrió a las tres mujeres.

-Madre, me lo prometiste… ¿Puedo ir un momento? Prometo no tardar.

- Ya sabes mi condición.

-Pero madre…

-Sin peros Mayu, suficiente hice con traerte un momento aquí. Así que apúrate y deja lo que tengas que dejar.

Las mellizas miraban recelosas a la otra pequeña. No les habían querido decir que tramaban y eso las volvía locas, justo lo que Mayu quería.

-No tardaré entonces. Gracias madre…-la niña de coletitas suspiró y se adentró al bosque acompañada de un guardia que la seguía a unos cuantos metros.

El bosque era mas grande lo que recordaba, de hecho no le parecía familiar en lo absoluto. Ella seguía caminando intentando no titubear y que el guardia no supiera que estaba completamente perdida _"Jurina ¿Dónde está tu lugar secreto? Dioses, los invoco…prometo dejar pasar una estupidez que hagan mis hermanas"_…se detuvo un momento y escuchó como el guardia igual interrumpió su caminar. Suspiró de nuevo y cambió de dirección esta vez logró escuchar una melodía…su melodía.

Como si sus pies se movieran solos, comenzó a correr hacia la dirección de la tonada. El guardia agilizó su caminar pero eso no le importaba a la princesita, ella solo quería llegar a ese lugar.

Al fin reconoció el aroma del lugar, era inconfundible…olor a yerbas aromáticas, las yerbas de Jurina, cruzó unos arbustos no sin antes hacerle una seña al guardia de que no hiciera ruido. El hombre asintió y se quedó cerca pero sin mostrarse.

-¿Jurina-san? –la pequeña observó el lugar un poco sorprendida. No era aquel hermoso lugar bien cuidado de la última vez; las yerbas estaban muy crecidas y no se veían los senderos que las dividían. Había un pedazo limpio con unos troncos acomodados alrededor de una pequeña fogata apagada, justo enfrente estaba una pequeña tocando la flauta con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer no la había escuchado.

Mayu sonrió y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquella bella melodía. Extrañaba el sonido dulce de esa flauta. Había algo diferente, esta vez la melodía duró mas de lo normal "está completa" pensó mientras seguía escuchando tan bello sonido.

La pieza terminó.

-¿Mayuyu?-una voz ronquita hizo que abriera los ojos, la pequeña de la flauta la miraba atónita.

-Hai…

-Pensé que no te volvería a ver…-la pequeña se levantó y guardó su flauta en un pequeño morral que traía cruzado.- creo que me quedé dormida –la pequeña se talló los ojos.

-Estás despierta boba…-se acercó y le dio un pequeño pellizco a su brazo.

-¡dolió!-se rió sobándose la parte lastimada.

-Ahora sabes que soy real…

-Llegas un poco tarde, los cerezos casi dejan de florecer.-la pequeña la miraba de manera distinta a la última vez. Mayu podía sentir un dejo de tristeza en ellos, tal vez sólo era su imaginación.

-Nunca rompo una promesa…tuve unos ligeros problemas en mi reino, eso es todo…-Dijo Mayu sonriéndole. Esos "ligeros problemas" en realidad fueron un martirio: su padre se negaba firmemente a que regresaran a esa aldea, nunca quiso decirle el por qué. Así que no tuvo mas remedio que pedirle ayuda a su madre, quien sabiamente la chantajeó para concederle tal petición que a muchos les parecería ridícula.

-Me alegra que estés aquí…-la pequeña "cachorrita" la abrazó por sorpresa. Mayu no sabía como reaccionar, pues no estaba acostumbrado a tal invasión de su sagrado espacio personal. Sin embargo, dejó de lado la alarma de transgresión y le respondió el abrazo.-Gracias por venir… ¡oh si, mira!

El cambio brusco de actitud la sorprendió de nuevo, esta pequeña alegre era la misma de sus recuerdos.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó mientras intentaba ver lo que Jurina sacaba de su morral.

-Lo hice yo sola…es un regalo. –La pequeña sacó una caja rectangular envuelta en un pañuelo. Mayu comenzó a desenvolver tan sorpresivo regalo y su sorpresa aumentó al ver de que se trataba: una pequeña cajita musical con pequeñas hadas talladas. No eran perfectas, ni bien detalladas…bueno, digamos que se reconocían las formas. Mayu no pudo evitar poner cara antipática al ver el exterior, suerte que Jurina no se dio cuenta.

-Es muy…rudimentaria…-comentó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿He? ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!-sonrió ampliamente la pequeña "artista". Al parecer no entendía la palabra.- ¡ábrela!

Mayu tragó saliva, si lo de afuera era así de feo no quería ni pensar lo horrible que debía ser por dentro. Tendría que poner toda su fuerza de voluntad para no decir una tontería que dañara los sentimientos de Jurina. Suspiró y abrió la cajita abstracta.

Mayu abrió los ojos al escuchar la melodía que salía de ese pedazo de basura.

-¡Es tú canción…!-exclamó llevándose una mano a la boca. La canción sonaba muy bien, de hecho sonaba mejor que las decenas de hermosas y caras cajitas musicales que tenía en su cuarto.

-No es mía…es de una amiga muy querida –Jurina se rascó la cabeza un poco apenada.

-¿Una amiga?-Mayu torció los labios cerrando la cajita de golpe.

-¡Hai! es como mi hermana mayor, es muy dulce aunque se comporte como una bestia…-dijo la pequeña sonriendo felizmente. Mayu se relajó y abrió de nuevo la cajita.

-Entiendo… gracias por el regalo es muy lindo, la voy a cuidar mucho...- Para su sorpresa ese halago salió sin querer de su boca.-Yo también tengo algo para ti.

Jurina sonrió ampliamente esperando el regalo que la pequeña de coletitas sacaba de su bolsita rosada.

-Ten…-le entregó una cajita pequeñita. Jurina no pudo resistirse y la abrió rápidamente. Dentro había un collar de oro con un dije de un hada que tenía pequeñas incrustaciones de zafiro.

-¡Wow!... esto supera por mucho mi cajita…-Jurina abrió los ojos.

-Ya sabes, las hadas somos mágicas y podemos tener acceso a muchos tesoros.

-Me encanta, lo cuidaré mucho.-la pequeña volvió a abrazar fuertemente a la de coletitas.-¿me ayudas a ponérmelo?

-Tú puedes ponértelo sola…-Mayu alzó una ceja y le metió el collar fácilmente por la cabeza sin necesidad de abrochárselo. Jurina chasqueó la lengua, un mal hábito que había adoptado de Shinoda.

-Gracias de nuevo por…-unos sonidos de ramas crujiendo se escucharon por unos arbustos. Jurina sacó de su morral la daga de su abuelito y se colocó frente a Mayu para protegerla.- ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡mas te vale que salgas o cosas feas van a pasar!

El guardia que se había estado escondiendo tomó esas palabras como una amenaza para la princesa, así que salió de su escondite desenfundando la espada.

-¡¿Un guardia imperial?! –Jurina lo miró con asco y furia, su mandíbula se endureció.

-¡Baja el arma estúpido!-la princesita se puso frente a Jurina amenazando con el dedo al hombre-¡te dije que te quedaras lejos, IDIOTA!

-Pero princesa Watanabe…

Jurina estaba pasmada ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

-¿P…princesa Watanabe?-sus manos comenzaron a temblar.- ¿eres hija de ese monstruo?

Mayu abrió los ojos espantada y se giró para ver a Jurina. El semblante que tenía la pequeña era una mezcla de temor, odio y tristeza.

-¡Mi padre no es un monstruo!-dijo un poco indignada.

-Y..yo… ¡NO REGRESES, NO REGRESES JAMÁS! –dicho esto, Jurina salió corriendo velozmente de ahí con un nudo en la garganta.

Mayu intentó ir tras ella pero el guardia la detuvo.

-¡Suéltame idiota! ¡Jurina regresa! ¡JURINA!

* * *

**Más tarde en casa de la familia Miyasawa-Matsui-Yamamoto.**

Sayanee y Sae jugaban con unos dados en su habitación. Jurina entró cabizbaja a la habitación.

-¡Jurina! Al fin llegaste, esta idiota me está ganando…necesito tu ayuda, es una tramposa…-se quejó Sae.

-No es trampa, es suerte… ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Hoy si encontraste a tu hada?-Sayanee se levantó del suelo para ponerle una mano en el hombro a la pequeña.

-Las hadas no existen. No hablemos mas de ese tema. Nunca, nunca, nunca mencionen ese tema otra vez… iré a tomar un baño.-dicho esta la pequeña agarró sus cosas para ir a bañarse y salió del cuarto como entró.

Las niñas se miraron confusas. Al parecer su hada nunca se apareció.

* * *

_**Mientras tanto en el carruaje real, los ánimos no eran los mejores.**_

-¿Y a esa que le pasa?-le susurró Yuki a su melliza.

-Seguramente ya quedó loca…-Miyuki igual miraba a la otra pequeña. Mayu no había hablado desde que se subió al transporte y solo se la pasaba mirando por la ventanilla "¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué Jurina reaccionó así…? ¿De verdad no quiere volver a verme?... pues que le vaya bien, no necesito de ella. Nadie le dice monstruo a mi padre y se va tan tranquilo." Pensó Mayu intentando acomodar sus pensamientos, sus manos jugaban con su bolsita rosada que ahora estaba un poco mas llena debido al paquete que contenía. Cerró los ojos intentando recordar la melodía que salía de aquella "simpática" cajita musical, un nudo en la garganta le hizo ver su realidad: quería volver a ver a Jurina sin importar lo grosera que le haya hablado. Quería hablar con ella para regañarla por lo ruda que era. Quería verla sonreír.

"_Me toparé contigo nuevamente, Jurina, y te haré pagar por hacerme sufrir de esta manera… baka…"_


	8. Planeando el Futuro

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**Planeando el Futuro**_

* * *

El ambiente en casa de la familia Miyasawa-Matsui-Yamamoto era casi sepulcral. Habían pasado unos días desde lo ocurrido con "La princesa Watanabe". Ahora mismo estaban "cenando", pero una de las pequeñas no parecía estar disfrutando de sus alimentos.

-J…Jurina, ¿estás bien?- se animó a preguntar Sae.

-Si.- respondió fríamente mientras hacía migajas su pedazo de pan sin intención alguna de comérselo.

-¿segura?-insistió.

-Me voy a unir al ejército- soltó como si nada. La señora Miyasawa se atragantó con el bocado que se había metido a la boca y Sae casi se cae de la silla.

-Yo igual- dijo Sayanee quien había estado observando a Jurina.

-Tú no tienes porque unirte…-le recriminó Jurina.

-¡Ninguna tiene porque unirse!- La señora Miyasawa se levantó furiosa de la mesa.

-¡Es la única forma de traer al papá de Sae de regreso!

-¡Él regresará, Shinoda San y Kojima San están trabajando en ello! Lograron sacarme de ese horrible lugar así que confío plenamente en que lo traigan de regreso.

-¡Mi mamá tiene razón! ¡No sean unas idiotas!-gritó Sae.- ¡Sayanee se supone que tú eres la inteligente aquí!

-Lo he pensado mucho…mucho… y si quiero ver a mi padre, necesito convertirme en un guardia imperial para poder ir al castillo…-Sayanee intentó hablar lo mas serenamente posible.

Jurina se quedó mirando a la pequeña; sus intenciones no eran tan puras como las de Sayanee, ella quería venganza, vengar a sus abuelitos. Ella estaba segura que algún día podría encontrar a los culpables, lo sabía, lo sentía en el fondo de su corazón. No le importaba a que costo. Sabía que era estúpido unirse al enemigo, pero esa sería la mejor manera de conseguir el entrenamiento que necesitaba para lograr su objetivo. Todo era culpa del Rey Watanabe. Lo odiaba. Odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con él y eso incluía a sus hijas. Eso incluía a Mayuyu.

Sayanee echó un vistazo a Jurina, la mirada no era la de su amiga, el brillo que siempre parecía tener en los ojos ya no estaba. Su mirada se volvió fría, llena de rencor, odio. No podía dejarla sola.

-Está decidido- Jurina y Sayanee se retiraron de la mesa sin decir nada más, dejando a una mujer y a su hija muy alteradas.

Los días siguientes Sae y su madre intentaron por todos los medio convencer a las pequeñas, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando Shinoda las apoyó sin chistar.

-¡Claro que serán aceptadas! Todo aquel que quiera servir al Rey es bienvenido. Aunque no tienen la edad suficiente para entrar al pelotón de entrenamiento.

-¿Cuántos años necesitamos para entrar?-Dijo Jurina fastidiada.

-A los 11 años. Pero para ser guardia imperial se necesita mucho entrenamiento, digamos que a los 22 ya podrían calificar.

-Es mucho tiempo…-Dijo Sayanee un poco decepcionada.

-No se desanimen, yo a los 14 logré entrar al ejército imperial, la clave es ser la mejor en todo lo que hagan. Batí todos los tiempos en todas las pruebas, no es por presumir pero la mayoría de mis records siguen intactos- Shinoda parecía muy orgullosa, Kojima giró los ojos.

-Entonces yo lograré ser guardia imperial a los 12 –Jurina parecía muy segura. Shinoda se carcajeó causando la rabia en la pequeña.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! Mientras tanto, intenten no meterse en problemas…-la mujer de cabello corto le revolvió el cabello a su sobrina.

-¡MARIKO! ¡Entréname! Desde ahora, entréname para que pueda lograr mi objetivo.-dijo la pequeña librándose de la muestra de cariño que en esos momentos era lo que menos necesitaba.

-Calma, todo a su tiempo. Además no quiero perder mi tiempo jugando con ustedes. Diviértanse y sigan trabajando en el taller de zapatos.

Jurina se puso muy seria, tanto que logró hacer que Shinoda diera un paso atrás. Sin decir nada más, entró a la casa. Sayanee la miró de la misma manera y entró con Jurina.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me odiarán siempre? ¡Oigan, no me dejen con la palabra en la boca! ¡Así menos las voy a ayudar! –Shinoda sonrió gustosa.

-¿Por qué te ríes?- Sae preguntó curiosa.

-Porque acabo de ver mi reflejo en ellas…- Shinoda le revolvió el cabello y se subió a su caballo.

-Ellas entrenarán por su cuenta, estoy segura… intenta vigilarlas, no quiero que se lastimen.-Kojima le revolvió el cabello y se subió a su caballo.

-No me extrañaría que comenzaran a desaparecer cosas del campo de entrenamiento…-Shinoda se colocó su máscara.

-Intentaré dejarles el material a la vista…-dijo Kojima colocándose la suya.

Sae observó a esas mujeres alejarse, se rascó la cabeza y observó su casa, definitivamente no era lo mismo sin su padre. Se cruzó de brazos y resopló.

-Haruna San tiene razón, esas idiotas se van a terminar lastimando…tendré que vigilarlas. Vigilarlas sin que mi madre se entere…-suspiró otra vez y entró a la casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el castillo Watanabe, la menor de las princesas consentidas se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto desde hace días, una melodía se escuchaba una y otra vez.

-¿Crees que haya muerto?-dijo Miyuki pegando la oreja a la puerta.

-No creo, cada cierto tiempo tiene que darle cuerda a esa cosa…-respondió Yuki cruzando los brazos- ya me tiene harta…

-Me da pena verla así…

-No sientas pena por ella, nos dejó calvas ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero nunca nos había dejado de hablar tanto tiempo. La extraño…-Miyuki hizo un puchero.

-Yo igual la extraño…-Yuki la acompañó en su dolor.

El sonido de la cajita musical se detuvo. No se volvió a escuchar la melodía.

-¡Ahora si se murió!-dijo Miyuki asustada.

-¡No digas esas cosas!

-¡Vamos a entrar!

-Está cerrado con llave ¡baka!

-Tengo un duplicado –Miyuki sacó un juego de llaves de su bolsa.

-¡¿Por qué tienes tantas llaves?!

-No pienso quedarme encerrada un día de estos…tengo llaves de todo el castillo. Hasta de los lugares prohibidos, solo para emergencias, ya sabes.-sonrió cautivadoramente.

-Eso da miedo Miyuki…

-Calla, que gracias a mi fetiche acumulador de llaves podemos verificar si nuestra hermana está muerta-puchero.

-¡Mooooh, deja de decir eso! ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

La pequeña Miyuki abrió la puerta lentamente temiéndose lo peor, sin embargo, tal como suponía Yuki la pequeña Mayu se encontraba bien.

-Está completamente dormida…-dijo la niña de ojos grandes acercándose sigilosamente- mírale su naricita rojita, estuvo llorando…

-¿Y por qué lloraba?

-¿Cómo diablos voy a saber? Baka…-Yuki cogió una manta y tapó a su hermanita con ella.

-Que horrible está esta cosa…-dijo Miyuki mientras cerraba la cajita de madera.

-¡Iuuugh! Tienes razón…-Yuki miraba con asco el objeto en manos de su melliza.-déjalo por ahí, no querrás romperlo y entonces sí, ser calva sería misericordioso de su parte…sentirías la furia de Mayu chan.

-Ella da miedo…igual que papá.-la pequeña asentó la cajita junto a la colección que la menor tenía en su habitación.

-Papá no da miedo…solo es un poquito aterrador cuando está molesto.

-Que es casi siempre…-Las dos diablitas se comenzaron a reír en voz baja mientras salían de la habitación.

_**La cajita musical no volvió a sonar en años.**_

* * *

**Siete largos años después.**

El nuevo Castillo Watanabe estaba listo. Hoy era el día de la inauguración, coches lujosos halados por magníficos corceles desfilaban a la entrada del magnánimo edificio. Venían de todos los reinos vecinos, si bien no todos estaban en buenos términos, la etiqueta les obligaba a asistir.

Principes, dukes, condes, todo hombre con algún rango alto estaba a la espera del inicio del baile en honor a tal festividad. Hoy era un día especial después de todo, las mellizas cumplían 18 años y eso significaba una cosa: podían elegir novio para casarse.

-Hay muchos chicos guapos ahí afuera- dijo Miyuki emocionada asomándose por la cortina del salón principal.

-Sólo espero que no sean groseros, quisiera que un noble caballero me protegiera con su abrazo y me deslumbrara con su hermosa sonrisa- Yuki se abrazó a si misma perdiéndose en sus fantasías.

-Me conformo con alguien que pueda cumplirme todos mis caprichos, alguien que siempre esté atento a mis necesidades sin que tenga que pedírselo-la otra melliza acompañó a su hermana en la locura.

-Por favor, ¿podrían comportarse…?-La joven princesa Mayu les lanzó una mirada desde la ventana de la habitación.

Las tres hermanas estaban en la flor de la juventud, hermosas y sexys eran las palabras que las describían.

Yuki, la mayor, era la imagen pura de la sensualidad…aunque un poco torpe y a veces llegaba a ser un poco "idiota" como la describiría Mayu.

Miyuki, la de en medio, era tierna y linda…pero cuando entraba en su modo "warukki" era una máquina de seducción imparable. Varios guardias habían sido enviados a las minas por haber intentado cortejar a la joven.

Y finalmente está la menor, Mayu, quien a pesar de tener una belleza incomparable se caracteriza mas por ser "la princesa de hielo" pues su personalidad y semblante serio helaban a cualquiera que intentara acercarse.

-Mayu, ¿Podrías divertirte esta noche? Si pones esa cara ante los invitados, seguramente saldrán huyendo…

La joven no respondió a tal pedido, de todos modos las mellizas no esperaban ningún tipo de respuesta de su parte.

-Dicen que hoy van a nombrar a nuestros nuevos guardias personales- dijo Miyuki polveándose la nariz.

-Ojalá que sean feos y viejos para que duren un poco más… así no podrás coquetearles Warukki-sonrió Yuki.

-¿Feos y viejos? Umm… sería lindo ver cómo reaccionan ante mis encantos-la joven le dedicó una sonrisa coqueta a su hermana.

-Eres todo un caso, Papá se enojará si estos nuevos guardias no duran al menos un mes.

-Será su culpa, ya le dije que ODIO que me estén persiguiendo por todo el castillo. Y mientras me siga poniendo perros guardianes, voy a seguir corriéndolos. A ver quien se cansa primero…-la pequeña se terminó de maquillar y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Mayu, la abrazó por detrás.- Tú piensas igual que yo ¿verdad Mayu chan?

-Sí…

-¿Ves? Mayu chan piensa lo mismo, además ¿Qué peligro corremos aquí? Si el castillo está mas que seguro con los guardias que lo resguardan.

-Pues a mí me da igual, mientras no se metan en mis cosas todo está bien.

El sonido de unas trompetas les llamó la atención, su padre estaba presentándose ahora mismo. Las chicas se acercaron a la cortina para escuchar mejor el discurso del Rey.

-Muy buenas noches mis queridos amigos, es un placer tener tan agradable concurrencia en este mi nuevo y modesto hogar, es para mi un honor que me acompañen este día. Bienvenidos mis amigos del Norte, mis amigos del Sur, del Este y del Oeste… agradezco los regalos que me han ofrecido, de todo corazón…- dijo señalándose el "corazón". El discurso aburrido continuó unos minutos más hasta que la audiencia escuchó lo que estaba esperando-… Mis queridos amigos, hoy es un día muy especial, pues además de inaugurar este mi bello hogar, celebramos el cumpleaños número dieciocho de mis mellizas…por favor reciban cariñosamente a la luz de mis ojos: Yuki y Miyuki…

Las mellizas salieron para presentarse formalmente ante las deseosas miradas de los presentes.

"_Idiotas"_ pensó Mayu al ver los rostros de los pretendientes, _"cerdos"_ mirando a otra porción de hombres un poco mas embriagados, _"guapos, pero idiotas al fin y al cabo"._

Un suspiro largo para después sentarse a lado de su madre.

-¿Qué tienes hija? Te noto mas perdida de lo normal.

-Mamá no estoy de humor para tus "bromitas"… ¿es cierto que hoy van a nombrar a los nuevos guardias?

-Si bebé, tu padre insistió en que deben estar protegidas día y noche.

-A ver cuánto duran…Miyuki se encargará de ellos como siempre…-dijo la joven girando los ojos.

-Esta vez será un poquito diferente cariño…-la madre se levantó riéndose y dejando con la duda a la princesita de hielo.

El tiempo pasó, las princesas festejadas habían bailado con cada uno de los pretendientes y ahora descansaban un poco en la habitación detrás de las cortinas reales.

-No aguanto mis pies… quiero ir a tomar un "chapu chapu"(baño)- dijo Miyuki estirándose completamente en el sillón.

-Apoyo tu propuesta hermana.-Yuki se acostó a su lado aplastándola.

-Moooh, me das calor…-las mellizas comenzaron una pequeña pelea de poder en el pequeño sillón. Mayu entró a la habitación con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y ahora que te pasa?

-Nuestra madre loca, eso me pasa.

-¿Qué te hizo ahora?-se rió Yuki.

-No me quiso decir algo hace rato y eso me pone de malas. He intentado sacarle información sobre nuestros nuevos guardias, pero se puso de necia.-la joven lanzó un bufido. Las mellizas se levantaron y estiraron un poco.

El sonido de las trompetas las hizo saltar.

-Ya van a dar el anuncio…-las jóvenes se medio arreglaron y salieron perezosas al salón principal. El Rey las llamó a su lado.

-Hijas mías, las amo, y ese amor me ha vuelto un poco sobreprotector…-unos suspiros se escucharon en el público- lo sé, soy un padre amoroso… es por eso que hoy nombraré a su escolta personal. Elegí lo mejor de lo mejor, la elite de los guardias imperiales. Quienes a pesar de ser tan jóvenes han logrado sobresalir de manera increíble…

Las mellizas se miraron confusas y entusiasmadas, Mayu mantenía la calma y serenidad en el rostro, estaba fastidiada.

-Hijas mías, les presento a sus escoltas: Soldado Elite Miyasawa Sae, experta en armamento. Soldado Elite Yamamoto Sayaka, especialista en Táctica y lógica de combate. Soldado Elite Matsui Jurina, especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tres bellas jóvenes se arrodillaron frente al Rey bajando la mirada, una de ellas apretaba los puños y mandíbula intentando contener la rabia.

Las mellizas se miraron totalmente aturdidas con la noticia de que unas mujeres las cuidarían, mientras que Mayu estaba completamente paralizada observando la figura de la Soldado Elite: Matsui Jurina.

"_No puede ser…"_


	9. De Frente

_**Capítulo 8**_

_**De frente**_

_Intentaré actualizar rápido jajakjshakf _

* * *

-¡No puedo creer la estupidez que hizo mi padre!-gruñó Miyuki perfumándose.

-Definitivamente se pasó, aunque tienes que admitir que la reacción de Mayu fue algo sospechosa ¿no crees?- Yuki se acostó en su cama y levantó las manos sonriendo –fue algo tierna en realidad…

-¿Reacción? ¿Mayu? Esas dos palabras no pueden ir en una misma oración… mejor dormiré un poco, no quiero que mañana me salgan ojeras.-dijo Miyuki bostezando.

-¿umm? ¿Tan preocupada por tu apariencia? Ni que hubiera algún chico guapo en el castillo… a menos que… ¡NO! ¡NO SERÍAS CAPAZ!

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó la menor de las mellizas haciendo un pucherito colocando su dedo índice en los labios.

-¡Por los Dioses! ¡Warukki! ¡Pero si el guardia es una mujer! ¡Ikemen, pero mujer al fin y al cabo! –la mayor seguía con la boca abierta por la impresión.

-No pasa nada, ni pasará nada…- sonrío Miyuki apagando la vela que alumbraba la habitación- a menos que ella quiera –se río maliciosamente introduciéndose a la cama con su melliza.

-No quiero dormir con Warukki, ve a dormir a tu habitación…

-Demasiado tarde, ya me puse cómoda…-dijo la traviesa abrazando a su hermana debajo de las sábanas.

-mooh! Pero no hagas cosas raras…

Una risita se fue apagando en la oscuridad de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto dos pisos más arriba en la habitación más lejana, la joven princesa Mayu se miraba en el enorme espejo que tenía como tocador.

"_No he cambiado mucho…"_ se tocó una mejilla _"no he cambiado casi nada…además, por la reacción que tuvo la última vez que la vi….sería para que me recordara…"_ cerró los ojos al recordar las crueles palabras que salieron de la boca de Jurina ese día. Suspiró y se levantó para dirigirse a uno de sus tres guardarropas que tenía. Lo revisó de pies a cabeza hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando.

-Es más fea de lo que recordaba –hizo una cara de asco al sacar la "cajita musical" que le habían regalado hace años. Parecía estar intacta, debía estarlo… ella se aseguro muy bien de resguardarla en un lugar lejos de la humedad. Le dio cuerda y permaneció un momento en silencio antes de abrirla.

-oh vaya…-cerró los ojos y se recostó en el suelo disfrutando de aquel sonido que vibraba en la pequeña y tosca cajita. Comenzó a tararearla, la recordaba muy bien y cada nota era como un alfiler clavándose en su corazón… unas lágrimas recorrieron lentamente sus sienes. Colocó la mano en su boca intentando ahogar los recuerdos y el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos "¡NO LLORES! ¡NO LLORES POR ELLA! ¡YA LA HABÍAS OLVIDADO!" Mentira, Jurina a veces se aparecía en sueños, no con mucha frecuencia, pero siempre que Mayu parecía haberla olvidado la pequeña se las ingeniaba para regresar a atormentarla.

Cerró la cajita y siguió sollozando un rato más antes de irse a acostar y dormir profundamente.

* * *

_Momentos antes…_

-Hijas mías, les presento a sus escoltas: Soldado Elite Miyasawa Sae, experta en armamento. Soldado Elite Yamamoto Sayaka, especialista en Táctica y lógica de combate. Soldado Elite Matsui Jurina, especialista en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

"_No puede ser…" _pensó Mayu al ver a la joven de cabello corto delante de ellas.

-Desde hoy estas tres bellas soldados serán las acompañantes de mis hermosas hijas…

-¡Su señoría! Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no creo que esas mujeres sean capaces de proteger a sus bellas hijas… lo mejor sería que alguno de los soldados más poderosos de mi batallón las cuiden…- se atrevió a decir uno de los tantos Condes ricos y borrachos que se encontraban en la audiencia. El Rey suspiró y sonrió fríamente, odiaba que lo interrumpieran. Lo odiaba de verdad casi tanto como odiaba a ese Conde. De hecho odiaba tener que ver a hombres alrededor de sus hijas.

-¡Vaya! ¡El Conde Matsumoto no está de acuerdo con mis decisiones! –hizo un puchero haciendo que la audiencia se carcajeara- ¡Lo reto! Le doy la mano de cualquiera de mis tres hijas si alguno de sus "poderosos guardias" logra derrotar a... –casqueó los dedos e inmediatamente el General de sus tropas se acercó susurrándole algo al oído, el Rey sonrió de nuevo y apuntó a la joven con puños todavía apretados- Matsui Jurina san… cualquiera de sus guardias contra "mi débil soldado".

Jurina se levantó sin mirarlo e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Será un placer luchar para usted, su Majestad.-Dijo la joven del cabello hasta los hombros dándole la espalda y mirando fijamente al Conde en cuestión.

Cuando Jurina habló, Mayu no pudo evitar llevarse la mano a la boca y pestañear un poco. La voz chillona que recordaba había desaparecido, la voz de aquella joven era gruesa y dulce al mismo tiempo. El semblante serio y maduro la hacía lucir muy hermosa, tanto que sus hermanas y el público en general, no pudieron resistir soltar una exclamación.

-A ver si esa escuálida puede contra mi campeón… ¡COLOSO!- El Conde Matsumoto se rió entre dientes y con un aplauso, llamó a uno de sus hombres más grandes y fornidos. Jurina se comenzó a reír al ver al mastodonte que se acercaba a ella, como era de esperarse el público se divirtió apoyando a la joven soldado.

"_¡Idiota! ¡Deja de reírte! Ese tal Coloso es el campeón de lucha libre"_ Mayu tragó saliva al ver la diferencia de altura y grasa corporal entre los dos contrincantes.

-¿De qué coño te ríes mocosa?- el mastodonte hablo lentamente, casi gruñendo.

-¡Esto va a ser muy divertido! –la joven seguía riéndose dando pequeños saltitos y lanzando pequeños golpes al aire calentando los músculos.

-¡Jurina concéntrate por favor!-Una de las soldados le gritó a Jurina, no era muy alta y tenía el cabello corto.

-¡Jurina! ¡Arráncale esos feos bigotes que tiene!- gritó la otra soldado, la más alta de cabello igual de corto que la mas bajita.

Las hermanas mellizas comenzaron a reírse al ver la torpe discusión en la que se habían enfrascado las dos soldados en esos momentos. La menor parecía regañar a la más alta y esta última se tapaba las orejas como niña pequeña.

El Rey se sentó en su trono mientras arreglaban el pequeño espacio donde los "luchadores" iban a pelear.

El combate comenzó.

Jurina daba pequeños saltitos, sus movimientos parecían ser suaves y delicados. Mayu se quedó embobada mirándola, lo que causó que sus hermanas la miraran extrañadas. Por otro lado, "Coloso" se acercaba a ella con sus enormes músculos hinchados.

-La va a matar…-dijo la princesa entre en suspiro cuando vio como el hombre lanzaba un puñetazo hacia donde estaba la jovencita. "¡DESAPARECIÓ!" gritó entre pensamientos cuando notó que Jurina había esquivado el golpe y ahora se encontraba atrás del enorme sujeto. Le lanzó una ráfaga de patadas en la rodilla derecha haciendo que el hombre cayera de hincado. Paso siguiente, noqueó con un codazo al animal haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo.

-¡Oiiii! ¿Ya duermes tan temprano? ¡Tschk! –Jurina chasqueó la lengua cruzando los brazos y poniendo un pie sobre aquel sujeto. El público enloqueció y la triunfadora parecía estar disfrutando la ovación.

-¡Es trampa! Esa mocosa es…

-¡CUIDADO CON TUS PALABRAS MATSUMOTO! Acepta tu derrota y llévate a tu bestia perdedora lejos de mi vista…-el Rey Watanabe sonrió gustoso y levantó una copa en honor a la ganadora. La sonrisa de Jurina desapareció momentáneamente pero hizo una pequeña reverencia aceptando las felicitaciones.

- ¡Papi, papi!- Miyuki se sentó en las piernas del Rey haciendo que quebrara contacto visual con la triunfadora.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Pido a la chica alta…-dijo la coqueta señalando a su nueva víctima.

-Ummm… muy bien Miyuki-chan, tendrás a la menor.

-¿Heeeee? ¡Pero yo dije que quiero a la alta!- hace un puchero.

-Y yo dije que será la pequeña –tronó los dedos y el General habló en su lugar.

-Princesa Miyuki sama, se le ha asignado en estos momentos a la Soldado Elite Yamamoto Sayaka, quien es especialista en Táctica y lógica de combate.

-¡moooh! ¡Te odio! -cruzó los brazos con lágrimitas en los ojos y se alejó rápidamente. En el camino una gran sonrisa se le marcó en el rostro y se secó las lágrimas falsas que brotaban de sus ojos… "Yamamoto Sayaka, una chaparrita kakkoii" se rió para sí misma por la satisfacción de haber conseguido lo que quería.

El Rey llamó a Yuki y Mayu para que se acercaran a donde se encontraba él, el General y las tres soldados.

-Hijas mías, les he asignado a sus escoltas personales… Yamamoto san estará a cargo de Miyuki chan… Miyasawa san cuidará de mi Yuki chan y Matsui san estará a cargo de mi pequeña Mayu. – el Rey sonrió amable, sabía que Jurina era la más fuerte de las tres y por consiguiente debería de proteger a su bien mas valioso. Si bien Watanabe amaba a sus tres hijas, no era un secreto que favorecía a sobremanera a la joven Mayu. Este hecho nunca había incomodado a las mellizas pues preferían estar en su mundo que compartir tiempo con su padre, cosa que había sido así desde que eran pequeñas.

-Hola, mucho gusto señorita Miyasawa Sae… soy Watanabe Yuki, pero puedes llamarme Yukisama-sonrió tiernamente. La soldado abrió la boca mirándola a los ojos sin conseguir decir palabra, Sayanee le dio un codazo.

-¡Mucho gusto! Será un placer protegerla princesa- pegó su puño al pecho e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Jurina y Sayanee giraron los ojos.

Mayu miraba desde hace rato a Jurina, no sabía que decir y para colmo le temblaban las manos. De repente sus miradas se encontraron, Mayu iba a sonreírle cuando Jurina hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Será un honor servirle princesa.- se irguió y miró hacia otro lado.

"_¿Me ignoró? Sí, me ignoró…" _el semblante nervioso de momentos antes había desaparecido y el familiar rostro de hielo apareció.

-Eso espero, no me gustaría que una buena para nada tuviera que cuidar mis espaldas. Espero no te hayas equivocado Padre.-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dar la media vuelta e ir a su dormitorio. La risa del Rey inundó los oídos de la princesa consentida.

* * *

Ahora mismo, las tres soldados se preparaban para dormir.

-¡FUE UN DÍA LARGO! Hola cama nueva, suave, suave cama nueva…-Sae se estiraba y abrazaba las almohadas.

-Y mañana parece que será peor…así que tenemos que dormir ahora- Sayanee bostezó tallándose los ojos.- ¿Qué les parecieron las princesas?

-Son hermosas, las tres. No había visto tal belleza junta en un solo lugar.-suspiró la más alta -¿Tú qué piensas Jurina?

-Son unas creídas… véanlas como lo que son: un paquete que tenemos que cuidar. –dijo mientras se acostaba cruzando los brazos sobre los ojos.- apaguen la luz, es hora de ir a dormir.

-Eres una amargada Jurina… amargada con suerte, todas las novias que has tenido han sido hermosas y ahora también te tocó a una de las más bellas.-dijo Sae desde la otra cama.

-No he tenido novias… y "esa" podrá ser muy bonita, pero es una grosera. Así que da igual.

-Claro, claro, todas las niñas con las que anduviste no cuentan como novias ¿he?- la mayor se rió despacio. Jurina suspiró y se sonrió. -¡TU SONRISA! ¡MALDITA GIGOLÓ!

-Ya, ya… deja de ser una envidiosa y vámonos a dormir.-dijo Sayanee apagando la luz del quinqué.

…

..

.

-No he tenido novia oficial…

…

..

.

-Pero sí que me he besado con varias…

…

..

.

-¿Recuerdas a Sayaka-san? ¿Aquella sempai que te gustaba?...

…

..

.

-Nos besam..d..ajsfhakjdfhsdjg –una almohada sobre su rostro no le permitió seguir con el relato.


	10. Reconociendo el terreno

_**Capítulo 9**_

_**Reconociendo el terreno**_

* * *

Era una mañana hermosa, el sol había salido desde hace unas cuantas horas y las tres hermosas princesas se encontraban en el jardín desayunando plácidamente bajo la sombra de los arboles junto al bello estanque que construyeron solo para ellas. La plática había sido casual: que hombres les habían gustado y cuáles eran los "mejorcitos" para un posible matrimonio "feliz".

-¿Creen que el Conde Kotobuki sea una opción?- dijo Miyuki metiéndose un bocado enorme de carne a la boca.

-Es muy guapo, pero según escuché sus finanzas no andan muy bien que digamos. Dicen que es un apostador –Yuki le dio un sorbo a su té. Mayu sólo suspiró picando un poco de verduras hervidas con el tenedor.

-Cierto ¿entonces qué me dicen de…? Oooh miren quienes llegan- Miyuki se acomodó el vestido en la parte de los pechos al ver que sus nuevas guardias se acercaban a ellas. Las tres soldados elite vestían un uniforme diferente al de los demás guardias del castillo: una armadura ligera en un color rojo quemado, como el color de la sangre seca.

-Buenos días princesas –las tres guardias hicieron una pequeña reverencia, coordinadas y al unísono. Yuki soltó una carcajada.

-¡Ay, por favor! No sean tan formales… siéntense a desayunar con nosotras –les sonrió amablemente.

-¡Sí, siéntense!-Miyuki le siguió el juego.

-Nos encantar… ¡auch!- dijo Sae tallándose las costillas después de recibir un codazo por parte de la más corta de estatura.

-Sería un placer princesas, pero temo que está fuera de nuestras labores.- se disculpó Sayanee.

-No seas una pesada, además somos sus dueñas, deben hacer todo lo que digamos- la princesa Miyuki se levantó para colgarse del brazo de su guardia personal. Sayanee retrocedió unos pasos intentando zafarse cortésmente.

Mayu seguía jugando con su comida mientras escuchaba discutir a su hermana con la guardia nueva. Sae se había sentado y había robado un pan del plato de la princesa Yuki, quien sonreía sorprendida ante el descaro de la joven.

-¿Sabía que las verduras son para comer?- Jurina se colocó detrás de Mayu dándole la espalda y colocándose en posición de descanso con las piernas entreabiertas y los brazos cruzados por la espalda.

-Estoy satisfecha –la princesita se levantó de su silla, le lanzó unas miradas asesinas a sus hermanas y caminó rápidamente hacia el castillo, seguida por Jurina.

El sonido de las pisadas apresuradas resonaba por los pasillos… vuelta a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, a la izquierda nuevamente. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Mayu se girara y se detuviera bruscamente haciendo que la joven que venía siguiéndola tardara en frenar y chocara levemente con ella.

-Una disculp…

-¡IDIOTA! –Le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho, la miró directamente con el ceño fruncido- …odio las verduras… –dicho eso se giró nuevamente y siguió caminando apresuradamente dejando a la joven con un signo de interrogación gigante en la cara. Jurina no pudo evitar sonreír y comenzar a seguirla nuevamente.

_Mientras tanto..._

-¡Sa…quiero decir…Miyasawa san!- Sayanee reprendía a su compañera quien la miraba con un pan en la boca y ojos de cachorro. –Nos van a despedir y es el primer día…

-No se preocupen, nuestras guardias deben estar bien alimentadas y que mejor que comer lo que nosotras comemos –la princesa Miyuki seguía aferrada al brazo de la joven quien solamente se dedicó a mirar furtivamente a la chica alta.

-¡Bien! Eres una aburrida Saya…quiero decir…Yamamoto san…-dijo Sae burlándose y levantándose de la mesa haciendo una pequeña reverencia –una disculpa Milady, ya desayunamos… estaremos aquí para lo que se les ofrezca.

-Con su permiso –Sayanee se liberó del agarre de su protegida sonriéndole amablemente antes de caminar junto con Sae unos metros alejadas de ellas.

Esperaron a que se alejaran; Miyuki se sentó en las piernas de su melliza para hablarle por lo bajo.

-Parece que se llevan muy bien, será fácil echarlas al mismo tiempo…

-Parece que son unas buenas chicas, no seas tan mala…después de todo creo que será mas cómodo estar rodeada de mujeres que de hombres ¿no crees?- dijo la mayor viendo a las chicas nuevas quienes parecían estar discutiendo algo bajo la sombra de un árbol. Apartó la mirada cuando su escolta la volteó a ver sonriéndole y saludándola con la mano.

-¿He? Mufufufufu… ¿Acaso veo rubor en las mejillas de Yuki? –la melliza con dientitos sobresalientes se burló picándole los pómulos.

-Estás loca Miyuki… -Suspiró y abrazó fuertemente a su melliza.

-¡Entiendo, entiendo…! ¡El legendario abrazo de boa constrictor de Yuki no por favor! ¡No vi nada!

-Así está mejor… -Yuki soltó a su hermana riendo y acomodándose un mechón de su cabello mientras miraba de reojo a las jóvenes que llamaban su atención.

"_Discusión Sayaka-Sae"_

Mientras caminaban alejándose de las princesas…

-Por favor Sae, compórtate… nos costó mucho trabajo llegar aquí como para echarlo a perder por una tontería…imaginé esto de Jurina pero no de ti, bueno, si lo imaginé pero honestamente creí que sería Jurina la que comenzaría ¡no tú! –la pequeña parecía muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila Sayanee, era para romper la tensión…

-Tensión es lo que siento ahora en los hombros…-suspiró- tengo hasta dolor de cabeza, me tocó una princesa muy ruidosa –se talló las sienes con las yemas de los dedos.

-No andes de quejumbrosa, Miyuki sama es muy linda y cariñosa… te envidio, mira que agarrarte de esa manera… hacen linda pareja.-se rió burlonamente.

-Idiota… no venimos a buscar novia y no le hables de "tú" a las princesas, muy aparte de eso ella no es mi tipo –seguía tallándose las sienes, abrió los ojos de par en par-¡Espera, no quise decir eso! No es que me gusten las chicas o algo…

-Pfff… no seas tonta, todas supimos lo que pasó entre Yokoyama san y tú…-se pararon bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¡N…no pasó nada!- Sayanee le dio un golpe en el brazo a la risueña.-Como dije antes, no estamos aquí para buscar novia, venimos aquí a llevarnos a…

-Shhhh…llamas mucho la atención Yamamoto baka, nos están viendo… -dijo Sae hablando mímicamente saludando a una de las princesas que parecía querer escuchar la conversación a lo lejos.

-¿He? Oh… se supone que yo soy la que tiene que estar al pendiente de todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor… debe ser por ese zumbido que tengo en el oído a causa de la voz chillona de Watanabe sama…

-Pesada… todo saldrá bien, después de todo somos lo mejor de lo mejor… estúpido Rey Watanabe no sabe lo que acaba de meter a su hogar…-Sae sonrió colocando los brazos en la cabeza.

-Calla, ahora tú eres la que está hablando de más… ¿A dónde fue Jurina?

-Perseguía a la joya de hielo… ella será un problema…

-No creo, hemos sido entrenadas para todo…nada debe salir mal.

* * *

-Por los Dioses… -suspiró Jurina mientras se pegaba a la pared cruzando los brazos. Estaba afuera de la habitación de la princesa de hielo quien había entrado y cerrado la puerta con llave.

Dentro, Mayu se acostó en la cama abrazando una almohada hundiendo la cara en ella… _"Es real, cuando chocó conmigo pude sentir su calor… es real…"_ se levantó y corrió al espejo para polvearse la nariz, se detuvo un momento a observar la cajita musical que se encontraba a un lado del maquillaje… _"Hora de la venganza"_ sonrió acomodándose el cabello y se paró frente a la puerta cerrando los ojos _"No dudes, te ignoró completamente…no te recuerda o se está haciendo la tonta. Tienes que averiguar cuáles son los motivos por los cuales se volvió soldado… su actitud fue rara, parecía odiar a tu Padre cuando la viste la última vez… entonces, ¿Qué hace trabajando para él? algo está mal… tienes que andar con cuidado"_ abrió los ojos lentamente y la puerta de golpe.

-Voy a salir…-dijo la joven princesa mientras caminaba rápidamente. Jurina suspiró girando los ojos y caminó detrás de ella.

No se dirigieron la palabra hasta que llegaron a la entrada principal donde el mozo de la puerta fue a buscar el carruaje Real.

-¿Me podría decir a donde vamos?-dijo Jurina aclarándose un poco la garganta.

-… a un lugar…-cruzó los brazos. La chica alta resopló.

-¿A qué lugar nos dirigimos específicamente?-rehízo la pregunta agachándose un poco para verla a los ojos.

La joven princesa miro a otro lado para esquivar la mirada de la otra.

-Limítate a seguirme sin hacer preguntas…

-Entendido.

Un pequeño silencio se apoderó del ambiente, hasta que se escuchó el galopar de los caballos halando el carruaje.

* * *

-¿Morí y estoy en el cielo? –dijo Sae tallándose los ojos.

-Estás viva… -Sayanee pestañeó para intentar mantener la calma.

-¿Entonces por qué veo ángeles?-las dos chicas miraban a las gemelas salir de su cuarto con un unos vestidos muy ligeros.

-¡¿qué hacen ahí paradas?! ¡Vamos! - gritó Miyuki. La más alta de las mellizas hacía la cabeza de lado, algo infantil pero sexy al mismo tiempo.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Sae acercándose rápidamente jalando a su compañera de guardia.

-¡Hoy es el día en que nos entregarán nuestros vestidos nuevos!- la joven de sonrisa encantadora se pegó al brazo de su guardia, misma que puso una "poker face" al sentir el agarre.

-Los hemos estado esperando desde hace semanas, estamos muy emocionadas como pueden ver.- Yuki se acomodó un mechón de su cabello mientras miraba de reojo a la chica alta, había algo que le llamaba mucho la atención. Todos los guardias anteriores habían sido simplones y serios, incluso groseros…hasta que Miyuki los seducía, entonces se volvían peor: insistentes y lascivos. Pero había algo en esa chica que le despertaba confianza, quizá era su actitud fresca y despreocupada. Sin duda era una chica muy interesante.

-Entonces no hay que hacerlas esperar más... vamos por esos vestidos lindos para las niñas lindas…-Sae le dedicó un guiño mientras apuntaba hacia el pasillo. Yuki se sonrojó levemente pero antes que alguien pudiera darse cuenta, tomó a Miyuki del brazo y la arrastró con ella.

-¡Las esperamos en la entrada, lentas!-gritó Yuki mientras su hermana se quejaba dándole palmaditas a la mano que le enterraba las uñas.

* * *

Dentro de una habitación llena de papeles y mapas, Tanaka Koichiro, mejor conocido como "el hombre verruga", iba de un lado a otro fumando su pipa.

-Su Majestad…las cosas se están saliendo de control…- el hombre parecía no haber dormido en días.- la zona Norte está muy agitada…

-Tanaka san, la zona Norte SIEMPRE ha estado agitada… no veo cual es el problema.-dijo el Rey Watanabe sin darle importancia mientras escribía.

-Pero Majestad, esta vez es diferente. Esas malditas aldeas mineras están movilizándose, al parecer tenemos a desertores del ejército. Nos llegaron informes de que una mina ha sido cerrada… algo no está nada bien señor…

-¡Pues ponte a trabajar! –alzó la voz sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Me da permiso para tomar medidas? –Se frotó las manos- esas malditas basuras pagarán caro su osadía.

-Haz lo que quieras… siempre y cuando hagas las cosas limpiamente. –se frotó las sienes. Estaba casi seguro que aquel hombre estaba exagerando como siempre, pero por alguna razón desconocida, invariablemente lograba tener el control de todo. Así que si podía librarlo de situaciones desgastantes, entonces dejaba que hiciera lo que quisiera.

-Gracias su Majestad, estará muy satisfecho con mi trabajo, no se arrepentirá…-salía haciendo una ola de reverencias.

"_Después de acabar con ese problemita, estoy seguro que me nombrará Conde o algo… quizá me de la mano de alguna de sus hijas…digo, no hay hombre más fiel en este reino. ¿A cuál debería elegir…? Lo pensaré en el camino…"_ se frotó las manos y caminó lentamente hacia su "oficina".

* * *

Jurina se talló los ojos y bostezó al mismo tiempo. Iba sentada junto al chofer del carruaje mientras que una muy molesta princesa hacía corajes dentro de la caja trasera.

"_Esa idiota, se supone que deberíamos estar charlando… pero no…"_

-"Tengo que ir afuera para vigilar todo lo que pase"-imitó la voz de Jurina y resopló mirando por la ventana.

-¿Habló usted?-Jurina se asomó por la ventana causando que la princesa se hiciera para atrás soltando un gritito. La joven que se asomaba se comenzó a reír, causando un sonrojo y la furia de la joven.

-D…dile al chofer que cambiamos de ruta… quiero ir al lago.-se amoldó en su asiento acomodando su cabello. La joven en la ventana asintió y desapareció de su vista, inmediatamente se escuchó la instrucción del chofer para que los caballos giraran.

"_Hay algo raro en ella… hay algo que llama la atención… hay algo en su sonrisa… su sonrisa. Había olvidado lo linda que era su sonrisa." _La princesa se sacudió los pensamientos y se aferró a la idea de su venganza.

Después de una media hora llegaron al lago. El chofer tuvo que despertar a Jurina quien se había quedado dormida a medio camino.

-¿Quiere qué la espere o regreso en la tarde como siempre? –dijo el viejo chofer mientras ayudaba a la princesa a bajarse del carruaje.

-En la tarde como siempre Shiro san…gracias.- le sonrió amablemente al venerable que había estado en la familia por años, era casi como su abuelo.

-¡WOW! –Jurina bajó de un salto fascinada con la vista de aquel hermoso lugar. Mayu giró los ojos ante los malos modales de la joven a su lado.

-El lago Watanabe es un tesoro…-sonrió el anciano bajando una bolsa y entregándosela a Jurina, era muy pesada. El hombre cerró la puerta y se intentó subir a la parte frontal, al hacer fuerza el anciano se tiró un "gas". Las dos jóvenes se quedaron calladas observando como aquel hombre terminaba de subirse y posteriormente retirarse con el carruaje. Jurina soltó la carcajada.

-¡Oye, no te rías!

-¡Se pedorreó! ¡Es gracioso!

-Ya está grande, no puede controlar ese tipo de cosas…-la princesa la miró reprochándole pero se veía como intentaba no contagiarse con la risa de la idiota que tenía enfrente.

Ambas comenzaron a reírse contagiándose mutuamente.

-S…suficiente, trae esas cosas por aquí…-la princesa respiró profundamente calmándose y caminando hacia la orilla.

-¿Aquí está bien?- Jurina dejó caer la bolsa sin cuidado alguno. La joven princesa le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero la otra joven ni se inmutó.

-Acomoda las cosas…

-Disculpe, pero soy "guardaespaldas" no "sirvienta"- dicho eso caminó mas a la orilla estirándose.

-óyeme pedazo de escoria- la voz de Mayu había cambiado completamente, lo que hizo que Jurina volteara a verla con los ojos abiertos.- Aquí la que manda soy yo… si quieres conservar tu trabajo será mejor que hagas lo que yo ordene. Con sólo chasquear mis dedos puedo hacer que te encierren por grosera e irrespetuosa, así que mueve el maldito trasero y acomoda mis cosas.

Jurina chasqueó la lengua y caminó lentamente haciendo lo que la joven ordenó.

-Algo más… sólo hablarás en mi presencia cuando yo te lo ordene, debes hacer todo lo que digo sin dudar. Si digo que saltes al lago, lo harás. ¿Entendido?

-Si su Majestad.- el semblante de la joven parecía bastante irritado.

-Salta al lago.

-¿He?

-Dije, salta al lago.

Jurina miró furiosa a la joven princesa, tomó aire profundamente y se levantó, en el camino desató su cinturón donde tenía su espada. Mayu sonreía al ver como la chica se sumergía poco a poco.

-Ahora nada hasta llegar al medio.

-Sí, su Majestad…-la joven giró los ojos y nadó ágilmente hacia su destino. Mientras tanto, la joven princesa se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas. Tendió una manta y vació las cosas de aquella pesada mochila, comenzó a armar las piezas metálicas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de modas mas exclusiva del reino…un murmullo se desataba entre las clientas.

-¡Yuki chan! ¡Miyuki chan! –una mujer muy elegante y guapa salió de su oficina al escuchar los murmullos.

-¡Atsuko sama!-las jóvenes la abrazaron emocionadas.

-¡¿Qué es todo este escándalo?! –Una mujer de corta estatura salió desde detrás de una montaña de telas finas, tenía una cinta métrica alrededor del cuello y lápices atorados en su cabello, tenía una aguja grande en la boca. –HAY GENTE QUE QUIERE TRABAJAR…

-Lo sentimos mucho Takahashi sama, es que al parecer nuestros nuevos guardias son demasiado irresistibles y alteran a las clientas.-dijo Yuki señalando a las dos Ikemens a las afueras del establecimiento. Las clientas se habían pegado a los cristales.

-Pero si son… mujeres… ¡oh vaya! Así que el viejo no estaba jugando –Atsuko se rió burlonamente mientras que la pequeña sastre se paraba de puntitas para intentar observar algo.

-Son nuestras guardias kakkoii, tenemos que estar a la vanguardia…-sonrió Miyuki.

-Boberas, regreso al trabajo…-dijo la mujer bajita, pero fue detenida por el cuello gracias a el abrazo de Atsuko.

-Espera, primero tienes que mostrarle sus vestidos nuevos a nuestras mejores clientas…-la mujer le sonrió y la pequeñita asintió tímidamente para ir a buscar las nuevas adquisiciones.

-Las cosas siguen igual por aquí…-Yuki sonrió acariciando una tela.

-Claro que no, gracias a ustedes ahora tenemos mas trabajo. Por eso quisiera que me visitaran mas seguido y no sólo cuando quieran algo…-Atsuko hizo un puchero.

-Antes no podíamos porque no teníamos guardias, pero creo que ahora no habrá problema para venir un poco mas a menudo ¿No crees Miyuki?

La joven de orejitas grandes torció los labios y miró a las jóvenes afuera, sabía lo que su hermana quería decirle sin hacerlo directamente. Sabía que a Yuki le habían caído bien las chicas y aunque se sentía perseguida, debía admitir que esas dos eran una agradable compañía.

-Sí, creo que podremos venir más seguido…

-¡Tenemos que celebrarlo!

Las tres chicas se rieron en complicidad.

-¿Crees que tarden mucho?-Sayanee se apoyó en el carruaje.

-Son mujeres, obviamente se van a tardar siglos.- dijo Sae saludando a las mujeres curiosas que se asomaban por los cristales.

-Nos dejaron en el sol…

-Oh… no me había dado cuenta… ¿Será que podamos entrar?

-No quiero entrar, ese es el problema…-se talló las sienes.- demasiado ruidosas…

-Amargada…

-Idiota…

-Pesada…

-Imbécil…

-Gruñona…

- Infantil…

-Amargad…COÑO…

-Perdiste, harás la cena una semana.-se rió Sayanee mientras la otra rogaba por una segunda oportunidad.


	11. Instintos

_**Capítulo 10**_

_**Instintos**_

* * *

-Muy bien Jurina, excelente…eres una genio entre las genios, los Dioses deben estar orgullosos de la mas perfecta de sus creaciones…-Jurina se decía a si misma mientras flotaba justo a la mitad de aquel lago, menos mal el clima era agradable o si no, estaría muriéndose de frío. A lo lejos observaba la figura de "su protegida", al parecer se disponía a armar una especie de molino. -¿para qué demonios quiere armar un molinillo de viento? –se rió al ver como la pieza media armada se venía abajo y la pequeña silueta comenzaba a hacer una rabieta pateando las piezas del suelo.- baka… y me pide que sea cuidadosa con sus cosas..

Estaba disfrutando la vista de aquel hermoso lugar cuando algo llamó su atención, justo a unos 100 metros de la princesa venían caminando tres soldados, al parecer en estado de ebriedad pues se empujaban y discutían entre ellos. Jurina observó a la princesa de hielo quien seguía sin darse cuenta de la situación y por el contrario observaba directamente hacia donde estaba ella. Jurina decidió sumergirse en el agua rápidamente.

Mayu observó a la joven desaparecer a mitad del lago.

"_Matsui, no te di la instrucción de jugar en el lago… estarás en graves problemas cuando salgas a tomar aire"_ hizo una mueca con los labios y observó las piezas regadas en aquella manta. Ese maldito molino le estaba dando mas problemas de lo que imaginaba y eso le gustaba, sonrió plácidamente al percatarse de una pieza que no había tomado en cuenta antes y sutilmente se arrodillo para comenzar a armar aquella figura.

-¡Una ninfa!- un grito masculino la sacó de su trance momentáneo. Justo a unos cuantos metros se encontraban tres sujetos con espadas en una mano y en la otra una botella de vino.

-No seas estúpido, no es una ninfa… ¡es un duende! ¡Mírale las orejas feas y puntiagudas! –dijo otro de los hombres. La princesa los miró furtivamente mientras se tocaba las orejas torciendo un poco los labios.

-¡Es cierto, es un jodido duende…! –se carcajeó el sujeto mas grande de cuerpo. -¡Vamos a matarlo!

La princesa frunció el ceño antes de mirar de reojo hacia el lago, no vio señal alguna de su joven guardia. Suspiró y cautamente se levantó para mirarlos fijo.

-Esperen, esperen…-dijo uno de los muchachos abriendo los ojos, con un movimiento hizo que bajaran las espadas mientras él se acercaba torpemente a la joven.- No es un duende…es…es una chica muy linda… ¿Qué haces tan solita por estos rumbos mi amor?- el hombre estiró la mano para tocarle la mejilla, Mayu se mantenía firme sin quitarle la mirada de encima.- ¡AGHHH!

Mayu pudo ver como una daga brillante se enterró en la mano de aquel sujeto quien ahora retrocedía tirando su botella de vino y apretándose la mano herida.

-Vaya, vaya… ¿tomándose un descanso del trabajo? Definitivamente se merecen un descanso sobre todo con este sol ¿no es cierto?- dijo Jurina sacudiéndose el cabello mojado sonriendo ampliamente. Mayu no pudo evitar abrir un poco la boca y seguir a la joven con ropas empapadas, se pegaban a su piel haciendo notar un poco mas aquel cuerpo atlético.

-¿¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE ER…!?- aquel hombre fue silenciado por una patada en la quijada tan fuerte que algunos dientes se desprendieron de aquella asquerosa boca.

-¡SILENCIO! Tu sola presencia me revuelve el estómago y tu voz es aún mas irritante…-Jurina se acercó y retiró bruscamente aquella daga haciendo que el hombre, ahora desfigurado, se retorciera aún mas por el dolor.- Tapese los ojos, no querrá ver esto… -la joven le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora a la princesa.

-Estoy bien…continúa…-dijo Mayu seriamente. Jurina sonrió y regresó la vista a los dos hombres restantes.

-¡MUERE! –gritó otro uno de ellos soltando un golpe con su espada, Jurina lo esquivó con facilidad metiéndole el pie para que el hombre tropezara y cayera al suelo. Mayu sonrió levemente cruzando los brazos.

-Típico de los hombres, gritar que te van a matar antes de atacar.- la joven de cabello corto se rió dando unos brinquitos haciendo pose de pelea con la daga ensangrentada en la mano derecha.- El que sigue…- con la izquierda llamó al otro joven.

El hombre le dio un sorbo grande a su botella de vino antes de tirarla al suelo haciendo que se hiciera añicos, Jurina giró los ojos negando. Deshizo su pose de pelea y sacó un trapo húmedo de una de sus bolsas para comenzar a limpiar su daga, el hombre se acercaba tambaleante a ella con la espada en la mano.

-Matsui…-la princesa habló casi en susurro para prevenirla. Jurina alzó la mirada para verla y sonreír antes de dar un paso atrás esquivando por centímetros la cuchilla afilada de su contrincante.

-¡PUAFFFG!-un quejido salió de la boca del hombre tras un golpe sordo causado por el choque de la rodilla de Jurina en la boca del estómago de aquel soldado. El pobre hombre cayó al suelo intentando recuperar el aire.

Mayu miró a otro lado cuando sintió la mirada de la joven, misma que se acercaba lentamente a ella. La princesa notó como su guardaespaldas se paró frente a ella sin decir una palabra.

-Si piensas que te voy a felicitar est…- las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca al sentir el tacto frío de un pañuelo limpiando una de sus mejillas.- ¿q..qué haces?

-Tiene un poco de sangre en la mejilla… listo –dijo la joven doblando el pañuelo. Se alejó perezosa hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el cinturón con su espada.

-Gracias…

-¿Disculpe, dijo algo? –la joven giró la cabeza para verla.

-¿Te dije que podías hablar en mi presencia? Esto no se quedará así Matsui… esto llegará a oídos de mi Padre. Recoge todo, vamos a irnos antes de lo previsto.

Jurina resopló al ver el tiradero de piezas metálicas regadas por el suelo.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo sola?

Mayu abrió los ojos incrédula, ¿en serio no le tenía miedo a las consecuencias de llevarle la contraria? ¿O simplemente era muy tonta como para no hacer caso a sus advertencias? Cualquiera de las dos llevaban a una sola respuesta: Matsui Jurina estaba jodida.

* * *

-¿cuánto tiempo llevamos esperando acá afuera? ¡Me estoy bronceando! –dijo Sae preocupada mientras se abanicaba inútilmente con la mano.

-Llevamos esperando lo suficiente para que hayas acabado con mi paciencia ¿te podrías quedar quieta y callada unos minutos? Intento pensar… -la mas bajita intentaba escribir algo en un pergamino. Sae comenzó a hacer movimientos extraños con su cabeza para luego rascarse se la cabeza desesperadamente.

-¡Puedo morir de insolación!

-Que los Dioses te escuchen…

-…

-…

-Yamamoto… ¿quieres morir hoy?

-No empieces, no tengo ganas de jugar.

-Sayaneeee…-comenzó a mover los hombros de la chica frenéticamente.

-¡MI CARTA! ¡LA ARRUINASTE IDIOTA! ¡VEN AQUÍ!- Sayaka corrió detrás de la joven ikemen y sin darse cuenta, se dejó guiar hacia el interior de la tienda de ropa.

La joven chocó con la espalda de su amiga.

-oye, idiota… que…que… -no pudo seguir articulando palabras por la escena que tenían enfrente, ahora entendía un poco porque Sae se había detenido tan abruptamente. Frente a ellas estaba un harem de mujeres semidesnudas riendo apenadas entre decenas de telas y listones de colores. Justo ahora su mirada se centró en 2 hermosos ángeles que destacaban en aquel harem.

-¡Hasta que se decidieron a entrar!-sonrió Miyuki dejando ver esos dientes sobresalientes.

Yuki bajó la mirada al sentir la mirada de Sae sobre su cuerpo, mismo que intentó tapar con una tela transparente en color rosado. La joven guardia respiraba pesado, tenía la cara roja y el cabello muy alborotado.

-Chico, pareces un depravado sexual…- una figura más pequeña que Sayanee apareció frente a Sae cargando un montón de telas. Las dejó caer frente a ellas y colocó las manos en la cintura mirándolas de arriba para abajo.

-¿umm?- La joven alta salió de sus pensamientos mirando altaneramente a la pequeña.- ¿me dijiste chico?

-¿Eres mujer o solo tienes la voz chillona?- Minami se agachó para sacar una tela y extenderla frente a la joven. Puso cara de asco y procedió a sacar otra para repetir el proceso.

-¿Y tú que eres una mujer o un duen…?-alguien le tapó la boca por detrás.

-Veo que se llevan muy bien por aquí… Minami, creo que le quedará el color azul que está por allá…-dijo la persona a sus espaldas. Le destapó la boca no sin antes advertirle al oído –Si terminabas la frase, ibas a morir aquí. No quiero que mis caras y hermosas telas se arruinen, ¿entendido?

-Si madame…-La ikemen hizo un puchero mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Sayanee observó a la que debería ser la dueña del local.

-Atsuko Maeda, por si se preguntaban mi nombre… ummm… -miró a las jóvenes guardias de arriba para abajo.

-¿Por qué hacen eso? Es incómodo…- La pequeña ikemen se cubrió el pecho que era la parte donde se había quedado mirando Maeda.

-Porque les van a hacer unos lindos trajes…-La princesa Miyuki se colgó del brazo de Sayaka- Nos van a acompañar a una fiesta de disfraces. Es en 4 días… ¡así que deben de comenzar ahora mismo con sus trajes!

-¿HEEE? Imposible princesa… vamos a ir como sus guardias, no podemos disfrazarnos…-la ikemen cruzó los brazos decidida.

-No, no, no, no… lo siento mucho pero no pienso llegar contigo vestida de esa manera… -dijo señalando a Sae despectivamente. La alta bajó la mirada para ver su traje frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Oiii!

Las mujeres comenzaron a reírse de ella así que su color de piel pasó de un ligero rubor causado por el calor a un rojo brillante.

-Calma Miyuki, nosotras elegimos el traje que llevan ahora mismo… creo que se ven muy elegantes y atractivas…- Yuki se había acercado y ahora acomodaba el chaleco de si guardia personal. Sae no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos mientras e intentar olfatear el aroma que desprendía aquel ser virginal que tenía enfrente. Yuki retiró la mirada del chaleco ahora acomodado, fijando la mirada en aquella joven. De cerca era mucho mas guapa y esa nariz de bolita que tenía hacía que quisera mordérsela, por lo mismo no pudo evitar morder el aire.

-JURM…- la pequeña sastre se aclaró la garganta para romper el ambiente raro que se había formado alrededor de ellas. –Vamos chico, tú vas primero… a la sala de medición.

-¡SI, MADAME! –caminó detrás de Minami dándose palmaditas en las mejillas para recuperar los sentidos.

Miyuki apretó el brazo de Sayanee mientras observaba seriamente a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?

-Yuki…

-¿Qué tiene Yuki-sama?

-Nada Yamamoto… no pasa nada… -La tierna sonrisa de la princesa apareció de nuevo- ¡ya quiero ver a Sayaka-chan con su disfraz! Aaaaawwawaw –soltó efusivamente tomando a la joven por los cachetes estrujándoselos.

-Dioses, denme paciencia…-dijo la ikemen mirando al cielo mientras intentaba alejar cortésmente a la princesa.

* * *

Un caballo galopaba a toda velocidad por el sendero de una montaña, el jinete encapuchado llevaba una carga especial para los habitantes de cierta aldea escondida. El galopar del caballo se detuvo frente a la choza mas grande mientras niños y ancianos miraban con curiosidad al mensajero.

-¡Shinoda-sama! ¡traigo un mensaje de Tiger-san! – el encapuchado se bajó de su caballo extendiendo un pergamino en dirección a la puerta de la choza. De inmediato salió una muy apresurada Mariko; sin pantalones y con la blusa abierta dejando ver su ropa interior blanca.

-Bien hecho Shinji-kun, toma… ahora tú y tu caballo vayan a descansar. –dijo la mujer extendiéndole una bolsita con monedas.

-No se preocupe Shinoda-sama, no quiero su dinero… ha hecho suficiente por mí y mi familia que soy yo el que le debe mas de lo que podría pagarle. –el joven hizo una reverencia. La mujer dejó caer la bolsita frente a él y regresó a paso apresurado a su choza. El joven sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos y tomó la bolsita de monedas para comenzar a repartirlas a los niños.

Dentro de la cabaña, una bella mujer esperaba el regreso de Mariko envuelta en una sábana con el cabello suelto y ondulado cayendo por sus hombros.

-¿Qué cuenta Tiger-kun?-dijo la bella mujer estirando los brazos para que su compañera se acercara a ella.

-Estoy abriéndola no seas desesperada Haruna… ¡Ábrete porquería!-gritó la de pelo corto peleando con el pergamino. Se sentó a un lado de la cama, por lo que su compañera tuvo que levantarse y ponerse de rodillas para abrazarla por detrás, cuidando no destapar su cuerpo desnudo.

-Tú eres la que está nerviosa… tranquila, seguramente son buenas noticias…-la mujer de voz suave esperó pacienteme a que la mayor abriera el pergamino y comenzara a leer en voz alta:

"Querida Abuelita:

Las cosas están muy tranquilas por aquí; Tío Nabe dejó entrar serpientes a su casa… ¿qué idiota no crees? Tus nietos están portándose bien… Puaaa ya quisieras, intento calmarlos pero ya sabes como son…

Esperamos verte pronto. Te queremos

Atentamente

Tiger-kun, Lion-kun y Monkey-kun"

-Idiotas… -gruñó Mariko volteando la carta para ver si encontraba un poco mas de contenido.- ¿meses esperando noticias suyas y solo mandan esto? Las voy a matar…

-Tranquila… lo importante es que están bien y que ya está en marcha el plan. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en eso… -Haruna masajeaba los hombros tensos de su compañera.

-Confío en ellas… tienes razón lo mejor es concentrarnos en nuestra parte.-dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

-Exacto… pero mientras, déjame concentrarme en mi parte… ¿continuamos?-la mujer le comenzó a besar la oreja bajando lentamente por el cuello largo, rasguñando levemente el hombro de la de cabello corto.

-Creo que podré dejar mis labores unas cuantas horas mas… -dijo volteándose para capturar los besos carnosos de su novia, recostándola en la cama lentamente dejando que sus instintos se apoderaran de ellas.


End file.
